When a Lion and Snake Fall in Love
by MrsStoker
Summary: The story starts after the Yule Ball fourth year. There are several meetings through the years until seventh year when it all comes to a head. Romance, love and angst. AU. Draco M., Hermione G.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, I just love the world. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, hope you enjoy. It will have some steamy scenes so be warned.

The Yule Ball her fourth year, that was the night that changed Hermione's life forever.

She had been so happy at the beginning of the night and then Ron had to go and ruin everything as always with his brainless behavior. After their brawl the only thing Hermione remembered was running away, tears streaming down her face as she sought to get away from everyone and everything. She ended up in the dungeons, down a hallway she had never seen before. Lost and miserable she sank to the floor, the sobs racking her body. "He had to ruin everything… even Viktor left…" she mumbled to herself.

How long she stayed down there she didn't know, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear footsteps coming her way. She was still talking to herself when a familiar voice brought her to her senses, "Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"

"Sod off Malfoy, my night has been bad enough, I don't need your ridicule on top of everything." Hermione gulped down the tears still threatening to fall. She hated Malfoy seeing her cry. Bracing herself of insults, she straightened her spine and prepared for the worse.

Instead she got the shock of her life. She felt a warm cloak placed around her shoulders and when she looked into Draco Malfoy's eyes she saw concern rather than malice. Had the whole damn world gone crazy? "It's freezing down here," he said in way of explanation. Hermione could think of nothing to say, she just stared as if seeing the boy who tormented her for the first time. Adding to her shock, Malfoy sat down on the floor next to her, staring at her as well, though with kindness and something she couldn't place in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

"Would I be down her crying in the dark if I were alright?" She snapped.

"Weasel is an idiot. You shouldn't let him get to you like this. I can jinx him if you'd like." Malfoy offered a small smile.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione whispered, confusion overtaking her mind. Draco Malfoy was nice to no one, let alone a muggle born like herself. And especially not if the muggle born in question was best friends with Harry Potter.

Draco tilted his head to the side, some of his ever so perfect hair falling into his eyes. "I don't honesty know. I saw you tonight with Krum and something clicked in my head. He's pureblood and famous, everything my family respects and he turned up with this beautiful witch. A witch it turned out was you. You were by far the most breathtaking woman in that room tonight. When I saw you and the Weasel fighting, I felt bad for you."

Hermione scoffed. "Malfoy's don't feel bad for anyone."

Draco smirked, "Apparently we do. After I ditched Pansy back in the common room, not an easy task mind you, I snuck back out to look for you. I saw you run towards the dungeons. I've been searching for nearly a half hour."

Still confused, "I still don't understand why. I'm nothing to you. Why waste your time making sure I am okay?"

"Dammit Granger I don't know!" Draco huffed. "I don't know," he said quieter. "Like I said, I saw you with Krum and started to question some things. My father told me to buddy up to Krum, that he was the sort of person Malfoys should associate with. Then there he was tonight with you. The two of you were laughing and having so much fun, he was the envy of every male in the room tonight, whether they are willing to admit it or not." He gave her a pointed look. "Weasel was jealous, that's why he acted like such a prat."

"Did you just attempt to defend Ron?" Hermione laughed just a little.

"Never! I just don't want to see you cry anymore over something that idiot red head said. And if you ever even hint to someone else I defended that moron I will…"

"You'll what?"

"Deny everything of course and suggest you be admitted to the hospital wing as you have clearly gone insane." Malfoy smirked before his face softened into a real smile.

Hermione laughed again. "They would probably listen to you as well."

"You know it!" Draco winked at her.

Now that her tears had stopped and she was feeling a bit lighter thanks to Draco, she studied the boy before her. He truly was good looking. Without his trademark smirk he was striking in fact. She finally understood all the girls from all houses chasing after him. So lost in her thoughts and perusal of the seemingly new boy in front of her, she startled and blushed when his voice filtered into her brain. "See anything that you like Granger?" His smirk was back but without the malice.

Still blushing she stammered, "I'm sorry. I don't know…"

Before she could continue, Draco placed on long, elegant finger to her lips. "Shhh, I know how you feel." Then before she could even think he had replaced his finger with his warm and soft lips. Draco Malfoy was kissing her, Hermione Granger! Her mind still reeling, her body decided to take over and respond to the kiss. Soon Hermione doubted her mind even functioned anymore.

At first their kisses were gentle, sweet, and exploratory. Neither seemed to want to push the other beyond their comfort zone. But a heat steadily grew between them. Hermione wasn't even sure who deepened the kiss first, but as soon as Draco's tongue was in her mouth she moaned and found herself straddling him, needing to be closer to him. He didn't seem to mind, his hands found her bum and pulled her closer to him as their mouths fought for supremacy over each other. Draco's mouth left hers and she whimpered at first, until he kissed and licked his way down her neck, causing delicious shivers to shake her body and heat to pool in her core.

She moved against the proof of Draco's desire and felt him tense. "Merlin Hermione, what are you doing to me?" Before she could answer he captured her mouth again.

When they came back up for air, "What are you doing to me Draco?"

"Kissing you senseless it would appear." They went on like that for what must have been hours, making out, touching, exploring, rubbing against each other until they both found a small measure of satisfaction through their clothes. Hermione had the feeling that Draco wanted to go farther, but kept it at a pace that she could handle and she thanked him for that. Physically she wanted more, but her mind and emotions were not ready just yet.

They were laying intertwined in each other on Draco's cloak, not speaking and only kissing gently when Hermione finally spoke. "What does tonight mean for us Draco? Tomorrow are you going to go back to calling me names and hating the sight of me?"

"I don't think that I can ever hate anything about you after tonight. I don't know what this means. If we are too nice to each other right away people may start asking questions, especially if anyone figures out we were both missing tonight for hours. But I can promise no more names. No more blind hate. It's time I started thinking for myself and not blindly listening to my father. Though he was right about one thing." Draco smirked.

"And what was that?"

"I certainly do want a life like Viktor Krum's if it means making out with you."

Hermione gave him a light smack. "You're terrible. I never did anything remotely close to this with Viktor. With anyone." She lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm still worried about what the morning will bring for us. One night can't erase years of hatred between us."

"Whatever it brings we will deal with it. This is the beginning of something Hermione. We can work to move beyond the past, my past. Meet me tomorrow. There is an abandoned potions storage closet down the end of the potions hallway on the left. Will you meet me there at three?"

Still unsure Hermione nodded. "At three."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, I just love the world.

How Hermione made it back to the dorm she never knew. She quietly undressed and headed to shower. Her body still tingled from Draco's touch. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. She looked in the mirror to see a dazed expression upon her face. What had happened? She still didn't understand it. His cocky nature was still there, but there had been real tenderness between them. It was not just physical, as much as she wanted to believe it had been nothing but hormones. They had made out until the wee hours of the morning. She had made out with Draco Malfoy and then agreed to meet him in an abandoned room later in the day. Who was she and what had happened with the sensible Hermione Granger? All she knew is that she had never felt more alive than she had tonight.

Expecting to be awake all night thinking about what she had done, Hermione started when Lavender not so gently shook her awake. "Hermione, wake up! You missed breakfast and lunch. Harry if beside himself downstairs."

"What?" Hermione started. "What time is it?"

"It's almost two. Get up and go calm Harry down before he tries to come up the stairs again." With that Lavender flounced from the room.

Hermione shook herself awake. She rushed in to brush her teeth and tame her hair the best she could. She knew she needed to talk to Harry and that Ron would probably have a lame apology, but all she could think about was meeting Draco in an hour. What had gotten into her?

She went downstairs to find a near frantic Harry pacing before the stairs. "Hermione! Are you okay? It's not like you to sleep in like this. You missed two meals. I was getting worried."

"I'm fine Harry. Honestly. Last night was tiring and I just needed some extra sleep. You have bigger things to worry about other than my having a lie in."

"You're one of my best friends Hermione. You took off last night and who knows what time you came in. I was afraid…" Harry let his thought drift off.

"That I would do something stupid after the fight with Ronald?" Had she done something stupid she wondered to herself. "I just didn't want another confrontation. I went somewhere to think." Technically that wasn't a lie. She had been thinking before Draco had interrupted her.

Harry nodded. "About Ron…"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it. Ron almost ruined the best night of my life so far with his brutish behavior. I don't know if things will ever quite be the same between us." It looked like Harry was about to argue but her stomach gave a loud growl. "I am going to head to the kitchens and see if I can get something to eat. Then I have some studying to do. See you at dinner."

Hermione felt bad lying to Harry, but she couldn't share what had happened with Draco with him. He would flip. She was still flipping out. She needed to see how things were today. She half expected Draco not to show or if he did to claim last night was a mistake and threaten her to keep quiet. Like she could tell anyone. After grabbing something to eat Hermione headed to the old potion's closet Draco had spoken of. She would be early but she really didn't want to go anywhere else and talk to anyone else. Everyone would want to talk about Viktor or Ron and there was another boy entirely on her mind. Nibbling on her sandwich and lost in thought, she pushed the door open to find a certain blond already waiting for her. "Draco! You're early!"

"I didn't want to be around the others in the common room. Plus I noticed you missed lunch, I was worried." Draco came over to her and stopped, clearly uncertain what to do. Hermione goggled at the fact that Draco Malfoy seemed nervous. Nervous because of her. And he had just admitted to worrying about her. Wow.

"I overslept. I was out kind of late last night." She flashed what she hoped was a Malfoy worthy smirk at him.

"Touché." He stepped closer. "I'm glad you still came. I thought you might bail now that it is daylight and emotions aren't running as high as last night." He was very close now and he reached behind her to shut the door and lock it, placing a silencing spell on it as well.

Hermione's heart sped up at his closeness. "I thought you might feel the same way and not show."

Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek, nibbling lightly along her jaw until he captured her mouth. The kiss was confident, but reserved. All too soon for her liking he pulled back, heat in his eyes but determination in his face. "I couldn't not come. You have been the only thing on my mind since you stepped foot into that ball on Krum's arm."

Hermione was not sure what to say. She fidgeted, staring at Draco and understanding what he meant. Something vital had changed between them and they needed to discuss that, no matter how much she just want to feel his lips on hers again. "I've been thinking about you as well."

Draco took her hand and led her over to a sofa he had clearly transfigured. "Hermione…" He seemed like he had something to say but couldn't find the words.

"This is much harder in the daylight isn't it?" She asked.

"Well let's face it, you and me together and not fighting is always going to seem strange."

"So what do we do? We can't just meet in secret places to make out all the time."

"Oh I don't know. I kind of like the sound of that." Draco smirked. "Please tell me that is not completely off the table."

Hermione play slapped him. "I'm serious Draco. I am not the kind of girl to carry on an illicit affair."

"Illicit affair? I like the sound of that."

"Can you be serious for one moment?"

"I am being serious. I don't know what is going on between us but I would like to find out. Unfortunately if we carry on in public things could get dicey with our respective friends, not to mention my father would explode. He had been on edge of late anyhow. I would be afraid of what he might do."

"You're his son, surely he wouldn't hurt you?"

"You'd be surprised what he would do." Draco looked sour. "But it's what he might try to do to you that I'm more afraid of. Where do you think I learn to spout off about muggle borns?"

They lapsed into silence. Draco pulling into his body on the couch and resting an arm around her as he played with her hair. He made some very good points she conceded. His father could be a concern. She wondered at his words and worried if Draco had seen abuse at home. That would explain a lot about his bullying ways. She also thought about what Harry and Ron would say if she said she and Draco were trying to be friends, or something more. Still, she was not the sort to sneak off to rooms to be alone with a boy. Sure she and Viktor had kissed behind the stacks in the library, but she and Draco had done so much more last night.

"Granger I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking?"

"That you're pretty much right, we do have to keep meeting in secret if we want to see what is between us. But you can still be nicer to me in public."

"Could you repeat that first bit, about me being right? I doubt know it all Granger has ever said that to anyone in her life!" Draco teased.

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Shut up."

"Why don't you use that tongue to make me?"

Accepting that challenge, Hermione crawled onto Draco's lap. "Only if you ask nicely."

"I don't do anything nicely Granger. I haven't changed that much." With that he captured her lips in a blistering kiss. Things heated up much faster than the night before. They knew what each other liked. Soon their shirts had been discarded, Hermione marveling at how well build Draco was. If the girls who chased after him only knew what was under his clothes he'd never have a moment's peace again. He seemed more than appreciative of her curves as well. "Damn do you have a body Granger! Stop hiding it in frumpy clothes and under mountains of books!"

"My clothes are not frumpy!" She huffed, but he only kissed her pout away. They became more frenzied, needing to touch more of each other. Draco's hard on pushed against her with such intensity that she tentatively reached out to stroke it with her hand. Draco moaned about her. Embolden by his response, Hermione popped the button to his pants and slid her hand into them. Draco stilled but his breathing intensified. Slowly she began to move her hand on him, gradually picking up speed and tightening her grip. Draco's hips automatically moved in time with her, his breathing getting heavier with each thrust.

With one final thrust he called out her name, "Hermione." She felt him warm release on her fingers and marveled at the response she had just elicited from the Slytherin Prince. Draco collapsed onto her, kissing her before working to undo her own jeans. "Your turn he whispered."

Hermione froze. This was so intimate, yet she couldn't deny that she wanted it. As soon as Draco's long fingers brushed against her she gasped. Nothing should be allowed to feel that good. Draco moved his fingers up and down her slickness several times before he gently pushed one into her, his thumb resting on her nub of nerves. The duel sensations of his finger inside her and the pressure of his thumb caused her to buck against him.

"Shh, just relax and let me take control," Draco whispered into her ear. She did as instructed, though her hips had a mind of their own. Soon her body exploded into itself sending shivers through her entire body. Draco smiled down at her as she tried to regain control. "You're beautiful you know that?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she settled for, "Thank you."

Neither of them moved, they laid there staring at each other until Hermione caught a glimpse of her watch. "We're late for dinner!"

"Shit!" Draco reluctantly pulled his hand from her and they both hurried to clean up and get dressed. Just when they finished, Draco grabbed her and kissed her softly. "I know what today meant for you, thank you for trusting me."

"When can I see you again?" Hermione heard herself ask.

Draco chuckled, "Look who is into illicit affairs now."

Hermione wanted to come up with a comeback but her had a point, she was quickly becoming addicted to this new Draco and she didn't even want to deny it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, I just love the world.

Hermione was sure that Harry began to suspect something was up with her and Draco after only their second encounter. She had rushed to dinner, out of breathe, flushed and without any books in sight.

"There you are! Are you okay? You look a little red." Harry asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just lost track of time that is all." She started piling food on to her plate, suddenly ravenous.

"Where were you? I looked for you in the library." He eyed her carefully. Before she could answer, Draco entered the hall, his hair a bit messy and looking like he had spent and afternoon indulging in sin. "The ferret looks flustered."

"You should stop calling him names. We are getting older and should stop acting so childish." Hermione said, her voice squeakier than usual.

Harry gave her one of his penetrating stares, then looked back over at Draco who was in the process of prying Pansy off of him. He then looked back at Hermione but said nothing. Still, she thought she caught something in his eyes. She tried to play it off as nothing, yet she already started to wonder how long she could keep such a secret. For the first time in her life Hermione also started to wish she had a close girlfriend to talk to.

She had just had her first sexual experience and even though they hadn't gone all the way, if things kept up like this they would. Draco was awakening feelings in her that she'd never had before and Hermione desperately wanted to talk to someone about them. She was fifteen and never thought about sex in a serious manner before, she always thought of it as something that would happen eventually, in the far off future. Well with Draco the future seemed to be knocking on her door. She knew that Lavender and Parvarti had some experience, but one word to them and the whole school would know what she had been asking about. Ginny was her closest female friend, but the younger girl probably knew less than Hermione. "Shit." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Harry looked at her, searching her eyes with his gaze. "Nothing, just forgot a book in the library that I might need."

The next day Draco and Hermione met in their potions closet once more. They hadn't set a time, Hermione just left Harry and Ron playing outside and drifted there on a whim. She was pleased to find Draco lounging on the couch reading a book. He looked up and smiled. "I thought you might show up sometime today Granger." He closed his book and motioned for her to come over to him.

"What made you think I would come here?" Hermione asked even as she slipped into his embrace.

"After yesterday how could you not? Besides I am much better company than your snow loving friends. I will be more than happy to help warm you up!" A patent Malfoy smirk appeared on his face. To her shock Hermione was beginning to love that smirk now that it was playful rather than hateful.

"Spying on me are you?" She smirked back, liking the fact that he wanted to know what she was doing.

"Hardly, there were enough shrieks from the grounds to wake the dead. I simply popped my head out to see what was going on." Draco sniffed, trying to look dignified.

"I suppose Malfoy's don't play in the snow?"

"Oh we do, but we prefer to control who can participate. If I headed outside Pansy would be there in a moment, along with half the girls in our class. No thank you."

"Well it is your own fault for being so attractive."

Draco smiled, "Did you just call me attractive Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like you didn't know."

"True. I am quite the catch."

"With quite the ego." Hermione punched him.

"Hey, I may have had an epiphany the other night about blood status and other things, but I am still a Malfoy after all."

Not able to argue that, Hermione changed tactics. "So the great Draco Malfoy decided to spend his day waiting for little ole me on the off chance I might show up?"

Draco pulled her down into his arms and into one of their searing kisses. "Like I said, how could you not show up after yesterday? Tell me I didn't shatter your world for one brief moment."

"Well I am pretty sure you had some world shattering moment yourself."

"I did and that is why I sat here waiting for you to show up." Draco kissed her again.

Hermione melted into him and they continued their make out session for several minutes. Finally she pulled back for some air. "You know we can't just keep meeting to make out. I want to get to know the new Draco that I see emerging before my eyes. That will require us talking, getting to know each other."

"We've know each other for over three years Hermione."

"Yes and until two nights ago you were the biggest prat on the planet."

Draco looked at her then sighed. "Fine. You have a point. Until two nights ago I saw you as a bossy know it all that was beneath me. We will do this your way. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about the real Draco, about what your life was like growing up, what life was like before Hogwarts." Hermione sat up and moved away from Draco, crossing her legs and staring at him with great interest. As much as she liked their physical connection, she wanted to know him in other ways as well.

Draco looked uncomfortable at first. "Well growing up with Lucius as your father is not easy, let me say that. You've met him. He expects complete loyalty and excellence. When you don't meet his standards…" He trailed off, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco nodded. "Yes. My mother too, though she is more adept at pleasing him that I am. He reminds me all the time that I am a constant disappointment." He let out a bitter laugh. "You know he is most unpleased that you beat me every year in our classes. Second best is nothing to him and to be beat by a muggle born, well he is not pleased with me. Though I suppose that should have been my first clue that blood had nothing to do with purity of magic. You do beat me in almost everything Granger."

"Draco…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She knew Draco was glossing over the abuse he suffered at home and it pained her to think she had helped caused any of that pain, even if it were through no fault of her own. She felt her heart truly soften to the young man before her. He had spent his life being bullied by his father until he had started to turn into a mini-version of Lucius himself.

"I don't need your pity Granger. I know what my father is and for the first time in my life I am questioning whether I want his approval or not. I don't offer my past up as an excuse. I wanted to be like my father. I wanted him to be proud of me. I bullied you out of spite and jealousy. Do not go thinking I am a poor abused child." Draco looked at her with defiance, but she could see the hurt behind his eyes, telling her that he truly did feel bad for what he had done in the past. "Enough about me. Tell me about you. What is it like to be raised a muggle?"

Hermione launched into her childhood, talking about all things muggle. Draco seemed very interested in how muggles lived without magic and she found herself explaining television and phones. They sat there and talked for hours, no making out, just truly getting to know each other.

Looking back Hermione would see that this is when true feelings began to grow between her and Draco. Him allowing himself to be vulnerable and letting her in changed everything, most of all the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: JK Rowling created this world, I just like to visit. I have been getting a lot of writing done in this story this week as it is the holidays and I am sick. I cannot promise to keep up a chapter a day, but will try to update often. I have a feeling this is going to be a long one! Merry Christmas all!

Draco and Hermione spent the winter break of fourth year stealing moments with each other. Sometimes they were making out, other times they talked and learned more about each other. During the holidays it was easy to slip off from their friends with excuses, but the Sunday before classes started, they realized they would soon have to interact in front of others.

"Harry already expects something. He knows I am not studying in the library, but for now he is letting me be. He is working on his egg and that helps distract him. But he's caught some of our stolen glances across the great hall at meals. As soon as we act differently in class he will know." Hermione fidgeted, pulling her shirt back on after an exuberant session of kissing.

"Scar head is always too wrapped up in his own drama to notice anything. Besides, we are just going to start off by being civil to one another, not making out in potions. Calm down, things will be fine. Besides, if what is going on here is real, well people will find out someday." Draco pulled his shirt back on as well.

Hermione goggled at him a moment. "You mean that don't you? You really want us to work out?"

"Of course I do Granger. You have opened my eyes to so many things, plus you're quite hot." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Merlin help me, but I want to see where this goes as well. If anyone ever told me that I would want to date Draco Malfoy…"

"They would have told you to get in line." He teased, but pulled her into a warm embrace. "Let's just be nice to each other in public and see where things go from there. I could care less about our friends, I just need to make sure my father doesn't harm you."

The very next morning it happened that Draco was entering the great hall at the same time as Hermione and her friends. He stopped and motioned for them to go before him, his eyes on Hermione the whole time.

Ron, as always, was the one to mouth off first. "Want to jinx us behind our back ferret?"

"Well I would prefer to jinx you in your ugly face, but I have decided you aren't worth the trouble. I was simply letting a lady go in first. You can stand out here all day for all I care." He gestured again, "Granger."

"Thank you D… Malfoy." Hermione smiled tentatively at him and walked through the doors. She heard Harry hiss something at Ron and then they followed through. She went and sat down so that she could see the Slytherin table and smiled again at Draco. Sure Ron was a jerk, but true to his word Draco was treating her differently in public. She also saw him throw off some advances from Pansy. Good, Draco was spoken for whether others knew it or not.

Ron sat down across from her and immediately became distracted by food. Harry on the other hand whispered in her ear as he sat next to her. "So what is going on with you and Malfoy? Since when does he call you a lady and is civil? Is he the reason you have been disappearing ever since the Yule Ball? Have you been sneaking off to be with him?"

Hermione blushed. She knew Harry would figure it out. Question was did she come clean now or deny everything. "He's not who we always thought he was Harry. Things have been different since the ball. He comforted me after…" Her eyes trailed to Ron. "Something changed that night."

"He comforted you? Are you sure this isn't some scheme of his Hermione? Lure you in and then do something dreadful?" Skepticism was written all over Harry's face.

"He's not using me!" Hermione hissed loud enough to draw Ron's attention.

"What are you two on about over there?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. Even Harry knew that it would be best not to draw Ron into this. With Ron paying attention Harry let the matter drop, though his eyes kept flickering between Hermione and Draco. Hermione was careful to not be alone with Harry during their morning classes and sat close to Ginny at lunch. However they had potions with the Slytherins next and she knew he would be watching her and Draco's every move.

As they gathered in the hall waiting for Snape, Pansy started taunting her. "Hey beaver. Haven't seen you with Krum lately. Did he wise up and dump you?" She looked to Draco for approval and was only met with a scowl.

"Shut up Pansy, your jealousy is showing." Draco barked in return.

Everyone in the hall looked shocked, Pansy most of all. "But Draco darling…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your darling?" He spun away from her and walked away from most of the Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle half following him confused.

Harry observed the whole interaction and once the doors opened he whispered in Hermione's ear. "We need to talk tonight."

Hermione nodded and looked up to see Draco watching the exchange. His face was passive and there was no smirk, but there was fire in his eyes.

When the double period was done Draco made a show of moving slowly, so Hermione followed suit having to practically chase Harry out. She and Draco slowly walked out together, looking to see if anyone lingered in the hall. "Sorry about Pansy." He said barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." Hermione shrugged.

"But you shouldn't be!" Draco exploded. "I can't believe that I used to think things like that were funny! I'm so sorry for these past three years."

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "I know. Thank you for standing up for me today."

"Is that what you and Potter have been whispering about?" Draco asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Yes. He knows. He knew at breakfast. He wants to talk tonight. I'm going to tell him the truth. Well the truth without some of the finer details." Hermione shrugged. "He's my best friend."

Draco nodded. "We better head to dinner."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. "I wish we could just walk in together."

"What's to stop us? I'm so sick of letting the expectations of others come before what I want. It's just walking through some doors at the same time. What's the big deal?" With that Draco grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the great hall. Before they got there he dropped her hand and she immediately missed its warmth. "I guess we shouldn't set the whole school talking yet."

She nodded. "No I suppose not. Us be civil is more than enough to kick up the rumor mill." With that they walked into dinner, smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

Hermione had been right. When they walked in some of the noise dimmed as people from all houses watched them. After they parted she could feel people staring at her, most of all her fellow housemates. Harry was watchful as ever, Ron glowered at her and Lavender and Parvarti raced to sit by her.

Lavender started, "Did you and Draco Malfoy just come in together?"

"I heard that Viktor Krum thought you were seeing someone else since the Yule Ball! Is it Malfoy?" Parvarti added.

"How are you getting all of these hot guys?" Lavender continued.

"Rubbish." Ron interjected. "You hate the ferret right Hermione?"

"Well, Malfoy and I have been talking lately, trying to move past our old grudges against each other." Hermione said, tentative as what to say. Telling Harry the truth was one thing, telling the whole school was something else. She glanced up to see Draco seemed to be getting similar treatment, with Pansy looking angry and getting in his face. Oh boy, they really were going to create a scandal and just by being nice to one another. Imagine if anyone knew about their secret trysts.

"You've been talking to ferret face? Come off it! He's evil Hermione!" Ron spat, going red and raising his voice.

"No he's not! He's changing, growing up. He's not the mean boy we met first year." Hermione found her own temper rising.

"You're defending Malfoy? What the hell is wrong with you Hermione?" Ron stood up.

"Sit down Ron. Hermione can be friends with whomever she chooses. Even Malfoy." Harry put a hand on Ron, forcing him back down into his seat.

"No one is friends with Malfoy except other snakes." Ron glared at Hermione.

"Well then Granger must be a viper Weasley because she and I are friends." Draco said, having come over during all the commotion. "Things looked heated over here. Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yes, thank you Draco." Hermione gave him an awkward smile. Looks like the cat was out of the bag. Before she could say anything else and anguished cry broke out and Pansy ran from the hall. Hermione looked around, every eye in the hall were on her and Draco, even the professors looked at them in shock. In for an inch, in for a mile Hermione figured, "Want to sit down and have dessert here Draco?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: JK Rowling created this world, I just like to visit. My health was a bit worse for this chapter, still hope you like it.

After their show at dinner on the first day back to classes, Hermione and Draco's relationship was all that anyone wanted to talk about. Even the Triwizard Cup and its champions took a back seat to the supposed romance between the Slytherin bad boy and the Gryffindor good girl. The fact that she and Draco were only being friendly in the halls and at meals didn't dampen the speculation on what they might or might not be doing behind closed doors. Only Harry knew most of the truth, though Hermione kept the physical aspects of her relationship with Draco to herself. Harry didn't need to know at least supported her right to make her own decisions.

A majority of the Slytherins had stopped speaking to Draco, not that he seemed to care. Pansy alternated between yelling, crying, and throwing herself at him in turns. However Wednesday at dinner Draco whispered in her ear, "Snape called me into his office. My father knows."

Hermione gulped. "What does that mean?"

Draco shook his head. "Not here. Our place after dinner."

Hermione nodded and watch in apprehension as Draco went over to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were still loyal to him, though they clearly did not understand his change of heart. She could only pick at her food as she waited for dinner to be over. As soon as she could she excused herself. Ron taunted her, "Going to see your little snake boyfriend."

"Better than sitting around listening to your assign comments." She said as she all but ran out of the hall and towards the potions hallway.

She had just passed the potions classroom when she heard Professor Snape's voice. "No running in the halls Miss Granger."

Hermione stopped and nodded, suddenly very scared of her potion's professor.

"A moment of your time Miss Granger?" Snape indicated that she was too enter his classroom. She followed, no matter how much she wanted to find Draco. As soon as she entered Snape cast a silencing spell around the room. "You and Mister Malfoy are playing a very dangerous game. I have already warned him and I suspect that you are in such a hurry to talk to him?" When Hermione made no answer Snape continued. "I am sure you can guess what his father had to say when he found out his son was spending time with a muggle born. As it was Miss Parkinson who told him, he seemed to think that a lot more was going on. He ordered me to make sure Draco saw sense when it came to you." Snape stared at her with an unreadable gaze. "I do not happen to agree with Lucius' point of view. I have never seen Draco act as mature as he has these past couple of weeks."

Hermione gaped at Snape. "So…"

"So, I have developed a story to prevent Lucius from taking any action at the moment. Draco will fill you in with details I am sure. However I wanted to talk to you about something else. This story will only protect the young Mister Malfoy for so long. I need to know that when the time comes you will be there to offer Draco support. There may be a time when he may turn to you for many things and I want to know you will be there for him. I am very fond of my godson." Snape stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Of course. I would do anything for Draco. Anything." Hermione gasped as she realized the truth of that statement.

"Good. Now go to him. Oh and Miss Granger? You are not to repeat a word of anything to anyone other than Draco. Understood? However should Draco ever become endangered, come to me or Professor Dumbledore immediately."

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now go." Snape waved his hand and stalked back to his office.

Hermione stood a moment dazed that Snape was trying to help her and Draco. Then she remembered Draco and rushed to their closest. Draco was of course there waiting, pacing back and forth. As soon as he saw her sealed and silenced the room before pulling her into his arms. "Oh Hermione!"

"Draco." She kissed him. "Tell me everything."

"That cow Pansy told my father about us. She guessed at the true nature of our relationship and told him that as well. He contacted Snape to put a stop to us."

"I know. He just talked to me. He said he helped us. Why would Snape want to help you be with me? He hates me!"

"He hates your house, not you. He's my godfather and has always been there to try to temper Lucius' anger towards me. He seems to think that you are good for me." Draco gave a small smile.

"Well he's not wrong there." Hermione managed to joke. "Now tell me about this cover story Snape concocted."

"He told my father that I had been 'reading the signs' and that I had decided to get close to Potter for information."

"What signs?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. My father has been on edge since the World Cup, acting as if something big was coming. Snape indicated that is certainly the case. Seems my father bought Snape's story and is rather proud of my supposed foresight. The story is that you were the easiest way to cozy up to Potter. I simply turned on the Malfoy charm and you bought whatever I said. My father thinks that I am using you." Draco hung his head.

Hermione lifted his chin until his eyes met hers. "I don't care what your father thinks. I know the truth. You care about me Draco and Merlin knows I care more about you each and every day."

Draco pulled her closer, holding her to him tightly. "What happens when my father discovers this is more than a story? I could never live if he hurt you."

"He won't hurt me Draco. You won't let him. When the time comes I will be here for you. We will do whatever we need to in order to keep us both safe. I won't let your father hurt you either." Hermione pulled him into a kiss, trying to put all the emotions she was not ready to speak into it. I her heart she knew what she had promised Snape was true, she would do anything for the young man in front of her. Anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter, that is all the lucky JK Rowling. Thank you for the favorites and reviews. Hope you continue to like this story. A massive headache has been plaguing me and I hope it didn't ruin this chapter too much. More soon!

Hermione and Draco stayed wrapped in each others arms for hours, discussing Snape's cover story for them and how to best proceed. For now they would act as if nothing had changed. All they had to do was spend time with each, not a hardship there and thanks to Snape they had no reason to hide anything. The question was what they would do after Lucius figured out that Draco truly cared for Hermione. "When he finds out this is a lie he will go ballistic. Best that I can hope is that he disowns me and throws me out."

"If he does you can come to me. Stay with my parents or I am sure Professor Snape or Dumbledore can help us." Hermione kissed his forehead. "We will figure this out."

"I will do whatever I need to protect you from my father." Draco promised. "I am nothing like him. Not anymore."

"I know Draco. I know." She just held him and they both got lost in their own thoughts. They left to head back to their dorms well after curfew, but Hermione gladly risked detention to offer her support to Draco.

She expected everyone to be in bed, but found Harry sitting up waiting for her. "Everything okay?"

Hermione went and sat by him. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone the details of what was going on, but she had to tell Harry part of it. He would be very helpful to have on their side when Draco might need help in the future. "Draco's dad found out about him and I spending time together. Let's just say he was not pleased. We have him placated for now, for how long we don't know."

"Placated how? Malfoy is going to still see you against his father's wishes?" Harry seemed shocked.

"I told you Harry. Things have changed. He has changed. We are growing close, closer than I ever expected. What we have between us is real Harry. So real that he may have to make difficult choices in the not so distant future just for wanting to spend time with me."

"You think he will choose you over his family?" Harry asked, some of his skepticism gone.

"I do Harry. He won't let his father hurt me. I know he won't. I just don't want him to get hurt in the process." Hermione fidgeted. "There may come a time when I might need you to help us, can I count on you to trust my judgement then?"

"I trust you Hermione. If the time comes you say Malfoy needs my help I will be there. I have seen a closeness between you two the past two days. The way he looks at you…" Harry drifted off. "It is hard for me to understand but I do believe he is changing."

With their cover story now in place and not needing to hide their feelings in fear of Lucius' reaction, Draco didn't find it necessary to hold back from signs of affection towards Hermione. He started holding her hand in the mall, they started studying in the library, taking meals with her where at least Harry was trying to be civil towards him. Ginny tried as well and Lavender and Parvarti came to try to attract his attention often. It was pointless for it truly seemed Draco only saw Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle were still confused, but it seemed they were loyal to Malfoy and continued to follow him around, though they seemed highly disappointed that Draco no longer needed them to bully people. Ron no longer spoke to Hermione and Pansy cried every time she saw Draco.

It felt good not to hide, even though they felt as a sword hung above their heads. Things were fantastic, until the night before the second task came along. Hermione and Draco were in the library helping Harry pour through books, Ron there as well but ignoring the couple, when Fred and George came to get Hermione and Ron. "Professor Dumbledore asked to see you Hermione and Ron. Now."

Hermione looked up confused, "Ron and I? But why?"

"No idea, we were just told to come get you two. Just the two of you as well." Fred answered.

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the morning I suppose. Harry, grab some books and I'll see you in the common room where we are done."

When Hermione reached Professor Dumbledore's office and found out why she had been summoned she scoffed. "You think I am what Viktor Krum would miss most? I am not even dating him. Draco Malfoy and I are, well we are something. I refuse to be a 'hostage' for another boy to save."

"What is Malfoy scared of some competition?" Ron sniped at her.

"There is no competition, I chose Draco weeks ago over Viktor." Hermione fired back.

"Silence." Dumbledore said, stopping their bickering before it got out of hand. "I am sorry Miss Granger, but our choices are rather limited for our visiting champions. However I will not force you to be part of this if you are not willing."

"I am not. I have already been ridiculed by Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet, I will not add fuel to the fire. Besides, Draco's father is barely accepting us together as is. I will not do anything to make things harder on us, harder on Draco. I am sorry Professor, but you are going to have to find another hostage." Hermione stood. "May I be excused?"

"Of course Miss Granger. First I must ask you not to repeat anything you learned here tonight, especially not to any champions." Professor Dumbledore stared at her, as if something other than her decision to not be used as a hostage was on his mind.

"Of course Professor." Hermione answered. As she left the room she heard the tournament officials scrambling to find a suitable replacement for her. Honestly, her the thing Viktor would miss most? Not likely since they had been on one date and later that night she had been wrapped in Draco's arms. What had Professor Dumbledore been thinking? She laughed to herself as she ran off to the common room to help Harry research some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Last update before the New Year! Happy New Year this chapter is a bit short but I will have another one up soon I hope!

JK Rowling created these character and world. I just like to play there.

To her surprise, Draco was with Harry still, pouting over books in companionable silence when she entered the Gryffindor common room. "Um, how did this happen?" She smiled at the sight of her best friend and boyfriend working together.

"Draco helped carry some books up here for me. Since no one was in the room I figured I could use all the help I could get." Harry shrugged, taking off his glasses and pinching his nose. "This is useless!"

"Just keep researching Potter. We will find something." Draco said, handing Hermione a book and patting the seat next to him. "Especially now that know it all Granger is back."

Hermione playfully hit him. "Shut up."

"Where's Ron? Why did Professor Dumbledore want to see the two of you?" Harry asked.

"He won't be coming back. They called us in about the task tomorrow. There needs to be a student as representative for each champion. Ron is yours. They wanted me to be Viktor's." Hermione said as casually as possible, trying to ignore Draco stiffening beside her.

"Why do they need representatives?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"And why would they want you to be the representative for Viktor Krum?" Draco grated out.

"Harry, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Ron will be at the bottom of the lake. He's what you have to rescue. He's perfectly safe though, so don't freak out on me." Hermione said before turning to Draco. "And clearly I refused to be Viktor's captive. They only chose me because we went to the Yule Ball together, but as you well know I have not been interested in him since later that night when another young man strode into my life out of nowhere." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "I'm yours and that is basically what I told Dumbledore. You have nothing to worry about."

Gagging noises coming from Harry brought them back to the task at hand. "Get a room will you. I invited a Slytherin into the common room, but I can only take so much on the night before I likely drown to death."

Hermione reached over and slapped him. "Funny. We will find a solution and now at least we know that Ron will be unharmed. Let's get some sandwiches and tea and keep searching."

Harry nodded and called, "Dobby."

The house elf popped into the common room beaming as always when Harry called him. "Master Harry needs Dobby?"

"Dobby?" Draco looked shocked.

"Master Draco?" Dobby seemed just as shocked as he looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. "What are you be doing in the Gryffindor room?"

"He's helping me try to pass the challenge in tomorrow's task Dobby. We are probably going to be here all night, could you bring us some tea and sandwiches? And something to allow people to breathe underwater for an hour would be great too." Harry said, meaning the last part as a joke clearly.

"Of course Master Harry!" With that Dobby disappeared.

"You tricked my father into freeing Dobby. Why is he here and taking orders from you?" Draco asked, no anger, only still shock in his voice.

"Dobby is a free elf and Hogwarts was the only place where he could find a job. He even takes a small salary. He seems happy here and ever since I helped free him he's been very grateful. I almost forgot that you knew him. You have seemed nothing like a Malfoy lately." Harry said, looking a little perplexed that he seemed to like Draco.

"Dobby used to try to run interference when my father was angry. He tried to take the abuse that was intended for me. Often my father just punished us both, but I always appreciated Dobby trying. He would then come and try to help with any marks my father left." Draco said quietly, not looking at either Hermione or Harry.

Hermione reached out and took his hand, saying nothing as she looked at Harry. Harry was looking at Draco in a whole new manner. Before anyone could think of anything to say, Dobby popped back in. "Dobby has the tea and sandwiches and the gillyweed sir!"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Gillyweed sir! It will allow you to breathe underwater for an hour!" Dobby beamed.

"You're a lifesaver Dobby!" Hermione explained as Harry hugged the elf.

"Guess not much changes," Draco said as he too offered the elf a small smile.

Hermione hugged him and then they both were surprised as Harry pulled them into a group hug with Dobby. "I might stand a chance now. But I won't forget all the help from the three of you," Harry said, spending extra time looking at Draco.

Dobby reached up and lightly touched Draco's hand. "Dobby is glad Master Draco is friends with Master Harry. Master Harry freed Dobby, maybe he can help free you too."

A trace of the Malfoy smirk appeared on Draco's face. "I wouldn't say that Potter and I are friends…"

"I think you might be wrong Malfoy. Helping me tonight pretty much makes us friends." Harry laughed.

"Well, I think the credit for saving me lies with someone else at least." Draco said as he pulled Hermione to him.

"That's fine. You require too much kissing from your savior than my liking." Harry teased.

"In your dreams Potter."

Hermione laughed and laughed at the sight of them bickering. If Harry and Draco could become friends, then anything really was possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It's a New Year! Hope everyone had a happy and safe 1st! Sorry this chapter was a little delayed. Real life and health knocked me down a bit. Now onto business. I don't own HP. JK Rowling does. Just love the characters and world.

After the preparation for the second tasks, things had changed noticeably between Draco and Harry. Hermione suspected that Harry now saw how much he and Draco had in common, both with terrible childhoods and all. Draco seemed to just like being accepted for who he was, snarky Malfoy comments and all. Hermione and Draco wished Harry luck as he entered the Black Lake, Hermione still nervous and digging her nails into Draco's arms the whole time.

"He's going to be fine. He has the gillyweed and knows Ron is perfectly safe. Don't worry." Draco whispered into her hair.

Just then they heard a curt voice that send shivers down both of their spines. "Well, well Draco, it seems you have welcomed yourself into the lion's den."

They turned as one to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them, a smirk on his face and coldness in his eyes. "Father." Draco managed in a strained voice, his hand tightening painfully on Hermione's.

"Miss Granger, how nice to see you again." Lucius bowed, his eyes calculating as he stared at Hermione, lingering where she and his son's hands were clasped together. "It does seem like things have changed quite a bit between my son and yourself since our last meeting."

"We have moved passed old prejudices sir." Hermione answered, hoping her voice didn't betray how scared she really was.

"I see that. How marvelous. I understand you were even seen helping the one and only Harry Potter study recently Draco? Very good of you to befriend him in this difficult time." Lucius stared at Draco with something unreadable in his eyes.

"Yes father. Potter is more tolerable than I originally thought." Draco responded, his hand now so tight on Hermione's that she had lost all feeling.

"Is that so? Of course I always do encourage relationships with upstanding citizens in the wizarding community." Lucius's lips twitched as he tried to keep the smile in place. "I was wondering if you might come and dine with me in Professor Snape's quarters for dinner tonight, I would so enjoy catching up with you my son. I feel we have much to discuss."

"Of course father. It will be a delight." Draco said, his voice even and cold. Hermione saw some of the boy she had known prior to the Yule Ball in him.

"Excellent. I will let you and Miss Granger get back to cheering the champions on." Lucius nodded and then disappeared into the crowd.

Draco remained tense and staring at where his father had been last seen. "This can't be good."

"It will be okay. Professor Snape will be there. Just stick to the story and everything will be okay." Hermione whispered.

Draco gave a curt nod and turned them back to the Black Lake. "Yes, if I play along we can buy more time. I won't let him hurt you. I won't." He murmured.

Hermione now was doubly anxious, first for Harry and now Draco. If his father discovered that Draco was lying to him she hated to think what would happen. Luckily Harry soon emerged from the lake, the first contestant back thanks to the gillyweed and the knife he had taken with him. Knowing exactly what the challenge was may have given him a bit of an advantage but Hermione would not feel bad for telling him. Someone was trying to hurt Harry and she would help him any way that she could.

She and Draco made their way over to where Madame Pomfrey was taking care of Harry and Ron. Hermione launched herself into Harry's arms, "You did wonderful! You're the first one back!" Feeling generous she even gave Ron a brief hug, "Well done Ron as well."

Harry beamed at her and Ron looked confused. Soon Harry turned to Draco, "What no congrats from you Malfoy?"

"What? Sorry, congratulations." Draco said distantly.

"What's wrong with you? Krum trying to steal Hermione back?" Harry teases.

"As if he could." Draco sounded more like himself for a moment. "My father is here. I'm to dine with him and Snape." He and Harry shared a significant look.

"Come to us after, no matter how late." Harry said at last. Draco merely nodded.

Hermione took him in her arms as the crowd was cheering the return of the other champions from the lake. "Remember what I said, play Snape's game as long as it's safe. When the time comes we will help protect you from your father; me, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, you have others on your side that care about you."

Draco nodded again and pulled her lips to his, kissing her fervently, not caring who saw. His father was most likely gone and who knew what he intended for Draco later in the evening. He wanted to at least convey what he couldn't yet put into words to Hermione in case things went bad with Lucius. Why he had even mistreated this wonderful witch he would never know.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I do not own HP, just love the characters!

Draco took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to Snape's quarters. Hermione was locked away in the Gryffindor common room, partying with Harry and the others. She was safe. Now to get his game face on and hope he could fool his father at least a little longer. Sucking it up he knocked, his face now cold and detached.

"Enter." Came Snape's emotionless voice. Draco pushed the door open, nodding to Professor Snape and his father.

"Right on time Draco. Excellent. I assume you had no trouble leaving some less desirables behind?" Lucius said in way of welcome. He was cold as always, but he did not seem angry and Draco took that as a good sign.

"The entire Gryffindor house is celebrating Potter's victory as we speak." Draco said dryly.

"Good. We wouldn't want anyone sneaking down here to hear our conversation. In fact…" he waved his wand to silence the room. "There, now we can speak freely."

Draco took a seat next to his father and stared cautiously at Professor Snape. Outwardly Snape looked haughty and arrogant as always, but he thought that he also saw some encouragement there. That gave him hope as he faced his father, waiting to be spoken to before uttering a word.

"Draco." Lucius said as he stared hard at his son. Draco didn't even flinch, he sat as if made of steel. "In the past I must admit you have been a disappointment to me, but once I heard Severus here explain your latest endeavor to ruin Harry Potter, well I found it to be inspiring. Getting close to him, earning his trust, his secrets. I confess I did not think you had such deceit in you."

"I learned from the best, Father." Draco said, meaning every word.

Lucius smirked. "Indeed. From the display with the mudblood today I would say that you are playing your part very well. It must be disgusting to let that girl touch you, yet I would never had guessed that your feelings were fake." He studied Draco intently, looking for any sign that Draco was lying.

"Mudbloods are easily fooled. As is that idiot Potter. Weasley doesn't trust me, but the other two don't seem to care too much about his opinion. After helping Potter with this task, well I should truly be in his inner circle now. He will tell me anything and more believe anything I say. After all, I am reformed. I am with his mudblood friend, I'm a harmless Slytherin now." Draco stared directly into his father's face, not flinching, not blinking.

After several moments, Lucius smiled. "Excellent. Severus here tells me that you have been reading the signs that point to the fact that something rather unusual is happening. What led you to this conclusion?"

Thanking his lucky stars that he and Hermione had asked Snape the same thing, Draco answered, "There is no way Potter is smart enough to have gotten himself into this tournament. Someone put him in it for some reason. There is a rogue Death Eater on the loose, we all saw that at the World Cup. Your Mark father, was darkening this summer and I caught a glimpse of Karkaroff's when he let his sleeve fall back. The Marks are returning, that means the Dark Lord is somewhere gathering his strength. When he appears I want to hand him Potter on a platter."

"I am truly proud of you Draco. Truly proud. I admit I do not know all that is going on, but it has been filtered to me that Potter is to succeed in this tournament. He must win. You are in the best position to help him without suspicion my son. I too feel the Dark Lord coming and the Malfoy's will be there to show our loyalty. Maybe you can even bring the mudblood pet of yours and share her around." Lucius laughed. Snape and Draco were forced to join in.

"Please father, it's all a show. I don't actually partake in her dirty body."

"You are my son after all." Lucius said.

The dinner went on forever. Lucius and Snape talking about old times, about the signs, about the Dark Lord. Lucius kept a close eye on Draco and he played his part well, even though inside he felt sick. It was all true. The Dark Lord was returning and wanted Potter. His father wanted him to turn Hermione into some sort of sex slave for the troops. It all disgusted him, yet he had to smile and laugh.

Finally Lucius left and Draco let his guard down. "Did you know? That the Dark Lord was behind Potter being in the tournament? Why must he win? What is going on?" He flung questions at Snape.

"Calm yourself Mister Malfoy, I am still your professor." Snape said, gesturing for Draco to sit. "I too learned things from Lucius tonight. I had no idea that Potter was to win this tournament to serve the Dark Lord's purposes. I thought the tournament was a means to kill him without suspicion. I also did not know that your father is in contact with someone close to the Dark Lord. Things are getting more dangerous. The time may soon come when it will be neither safe for you at home or with your new friends. Make your final decision on this soon, for I fear you are running out of time."

"I've made my choice. Hermione." Draco said with no hesitation.

"You have made the choice I could not when I was your age." Snape said with something akin to admiration in his voice.

"Sir?"

"Never mind. Go tell your new friends what you have learned then. Have Miss Granger help make plans for when you must leave Malfoy Manor behind. Be prepared to be hunted. Your father nor the Dark Lord will take your betrayal lightly. Are you sure in your choice?"

"I love her sir." Draco answered. To him Hermione was the only answer.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry I have not posted in a while. I never intended it to take this long. I have been extremely sick and that has made writing almost impossible. I was also very saddened to hear about the passing of Alan Rickman as well as others. I am a cancer survivor and cancer deaths tend to really affect me. Anyways, back to the story. As always, JK Rowling is the one who deserves all the credit for Harry Potter's world and characters. A reader's comment struck inspiration for later in this chapter too, so keep an eye out.

Draco rushed towards the Gryffindor tower. He needed to get in and tell Hermione everything. Harry too his supposed since the other boy's life depended on the information. But of course he didn't know the blasted password. After flinging tons of words at it, many curse words, Draco resorted to pounding on the Fat Lady much to her displeasure. The party inside must have been too loud, for no one seemed to hear the ruckus.

"Perhaps you would permit me to get Miss Granger for you Mister Malfoy." Draco turned around as the calm voice of Professor Dumbledore addressed him.

"I… umm… yes, that would be good. Sir. I need to talk to Potter as well." Draco said uncomfortably. He never had been comfortable around the Headmaster, always feeling slighted in favor of the Gryffindors. "I really need to talk to them."

"Of course. Professor Snape just sent word to me that you might be in need of some assistance of your own soon as well. Perhaps you would be agreeable to my getting Miss Granger and Mister Potter and us all having a discussion in my office?" Draco had never seen the Headmaster stare at him in such a manner, with concern and respect.

"I guess so. I, we, are going to need all the help that we can get. Sir." Draco finally conceded.

"Excellent, wait her Mister Malfoy and I will be back with Miss Granger and Mister Potter." Then without a word Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor common room that was blasting with sound and energy, all of which went quiet before the painting fell back into place. The Slytherin in Draco still loved seeing the Gryffindor party brought to a halt. That many happy lions was never a good thing in his opinion.

Only a moment later Hermione was scrambling out of the portrait hole. She flung herself into his arms. "Draco! Thank Merlin you are okay!"

"I'm fine Granger. Did you honestly think my father was going to murder me on Hogwarts grounds in front of Professor Snape? The man may be evil but he's not an idiot."

"I know, but still… What happened? Did he believe you still? Why did you send Professor Dumbledore to get both Harry and I?"

"Perhaps those are matters better discussed in my office?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

"This must me bad." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"You have no idea Potter." Draco confirmed.

"We will hold any discussion until we are in my office." Dumbledore said, hurrying them on.

As soon as they were ensconced in the headmaster's office, the seriousness of the situation really took hold of Hermione and Harry. "Tell us everything." Harry insisted as Hermione clung to Draco's hand as if her life depended on it.

Draco relayed everything he had learned from his father and Snape. Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a moment, letting everything sink in. Finally Harry spoke, "Voldemort is the reason my name was put in the Goblet of Fire? But who helped him? Who did it? He couldn't have waltzed in her and did it himself could he?"

"No." Professor Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort did not put your name in the goblet. Which means we have an enemy within the walls. You must be very careful, Harry. Stick close to your friends. Do not wander alone. We need time to figure all of this out."

"What am I supposed to do about the third task?" Harry asked.

"Throw it. Don't win. Come on Potter, if the Dark Lord wants you to win then you need to lose." Draco said matter of fact.

"But don't make it look like you are throwing it." Hermione added.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Stick to your friends. Act as if you knew nothing. We must keep this between us. It's best for all of us." Dumbledore's eyes fell to Draco.

"You are going to have to be very careful Mister Malfoy. Should your father and the Dark Lord find out what you have told us…"

"I'm dead. I know." Draco said glumly.

"Are you sure you want to go farther in this endeavor? You will likely lose your family, if not more, by aiding us. Make your choice wisely."

Draco looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand. "There is no choice sir. I am in this, no matter what the cost."

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright Mister Malfoy. Know that I will do all in my power to protect you." He waved his wand and a small bird charm appeared. "This is a portkey, one that can get you out of Malfoy Manner and bring you here to my office should you need safety. Only use it if there is no other way. If it comes to that, well we will figure that out if and when it happens."

"Thank you sir." Draco carefully pocketed the portkey.

"To be safe…" Dumbledore produced two more portkeys. "Mister Potter, Miss Granger, keep these safe and only use them if in dire need. They work the same as Mister Malfoy's."

"Thank you sir." Both muttered.

"I fear I interrupted a grand party, perhaps you should all return to it. Mister Malfoy included if you feel the other Gryffindors will permit it. Remember to act normal, but stick together. We will talk again soon." Dumbledore dismissed them.

The trio descended the stairs in silence, Draco and Hermione still holding hands. Everything seemed more real now. Dumbledore had given them an illegal means of escape, which meant he thought they would need them soon. Draco looked at Hermione. He had just chosen her over everything he has ever known, but she was worth it. He just hoped that he could keep her safe when the danger came.

They were startled out of their thoughts by a feminine voice calling, "Draco?"

"Daphne? What are you doing here?"

"I had to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall, apparently trying to transfigure a classmate into a cabbage even if that would make them smarter and better looking." Daphne answered.

Harry snickered and then caught himself. "Sorry I was imagining Crabbe."

"It was Goyle actually." Daphne smirked.

"Potter, Hermione, this is Daphne Greengrass."

"Hi." Daphne said shyly. "You heading back to the common room Draco?"

"The Gryffindor common room. There's a massive party underway." Draco answered.

"Want to come? You could save Draco from being the only Slytherin." Harry offered.

"Are you sure they'll let me?" Daphne asked.

"It's my party. I'm inviting Draco and now I'm inviting you." Harry said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks, but just continued on their way. Harry and Daphne following behind chatting.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: As always JK Rowling owns these characters, I just dream with them. I am still on the mend but making a real effort to post more often! Thank you for the encouraging comments, it means a lot to me! I will also being going through and editing past chapters, fixing some words and such.

As to be expected, the Gryffindor's cheered when they saw Harry return, but their cheers turned to jeers when they saw Draco and Daphne come through the portrait hole. Harry however silenced everyone, "This is my party right? Well I can invite whoever I want. Knock it off or I'll leave. I'm sick of all the inter-house fighting. We are better than that."

Ron stormed towards them, "Come off it Harry. It's bad enough that Hermione is constantly slithering around with a snake, but did you have to bring another." He turned to Daphne, "Go back to your den, snake!"

"Say that to me again!" Daphne said as she drew her wand. "You would look good as a cabbage you know."

Harry stepped between them. "Knock it off Ron or I will let her transfigure you! I invited Daphne here as my guest. Draco is here with Hermione and as my friend. Do you have a problem with that? Take it up with me if you do."

It looked like Ron was going to say something, but then thought better of it as he looked at Harry. Instead he stormed off towards the table holding the drinks. Ginny fluttered near the disturbance, her eyes darting between Harry and Daphne. Draco always knew that the Weaselette had a thing for Potter, it kind of amused him to see her panicked by the sight of a Slytherin.

"I'll go get us drinks." Harry said with a smile. He was back almost immediately with four drinks. "Sorry about that earlier."

"It's okay. You must admit that it was to be expected, other than Draco and Hermione here, our houses are not exactly friendly." Daphne shrugged. She turned to Draco and Hermione, "Speaking of which, how did you two happen?" When Draco hesitated, she added, "I won't tell anyone. You know I am not exactly the best of friends with anyone in our house. I'm just curious, it was so unexpected."

"It was after the Yule Ball." Draco answered.

"I thought so!" Daphne smiled. "You disappeared after the ball, after the fight between…" She stopped. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's okay. Yes, Draco found me upset after the ball. Things just started from there." Hermione smiled at the other girl. "How come you say that you aren't popular in Slytherin?"

"I am too direct even for Slytherins I suppose. Only Draco, Blaise and Theo don't seem to mind." She shrugged. "Plus my family is richer than most. Come to think of it, maybe that is why Draco, Theo and Blaise like me, they have more money." She laughed.

"Not to mention girls like Pansy are jealous of your brains and looks." Draco added, checking immediately to see if Hermione minded.

"Yes, it's a pity Pansy received neither."

Everyone laughed. As Harry talked to Daphne and some other Gryffindors seemed to welcome her, Draco pulled Hermione aside. "Now that I am sure Daphne is safe, can we go somewhere private maybe?"

Hermione nodded, "Let's let the party get really going again and then we can slip out. I know a place nearby."

They stayed for a while, talking and laughing, waiting until enough drinking had taken place that the two of them to leave. As soon as they were outside the portrait hole Hermione grabbed his hand and ran down a few flights of stairs and down a hallway. They came to a door that she opened and then shut quickly behind them, magically locking it and putting up silencing charms. "This is a place I like to come to when…"

Before she could say anymore Draco had captured her lips in a needful kiss. He pulled her into him, wanting to be closer to her, needing to be closer to her. Pushing her against the wall, he used all his pent up anger, fear and love come through, ravishing Hermione and still wanting more. Eventually she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him hold her up and push even closer to her. Their moans and panting were the only sounds in the room, each growing more desperate as time passed.

Finally Hermione broke away for air. "Wow." She said, her eyes unfocused and her face flush from their passion.

Draco rested his forehead on hers, trying to get his breathing under control. "There's something that I have to tell you Hermione."

Hermione tensed ever so slightly in his arms. "More than what you told us earlier?"

"This is only for you." He said barely above a whisper. "You're the reason I am doing all of this. The reason that I have changed. I said something out loud to Professor Snape earlier and it was the truth. A truth that you deserve to hear."

"What?" She whispered back.

"I love you." Draco said, raising his eyes to look into hers. He saw tears shining there.

Before he could ask her not to cry, Hermione responded. "I know." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you too Draco Malfoy."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: As always, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I. Thank you for the continued support on this story. I am still ill but getting back to writing and posting on a regular basis I hope.

After the night of the second task, Draco, Hermione and Harry became almost inseparable. Ron would sometimes come along with Harry, though he still acted hateful to Draco and Hermione. Daphne also became a regular sight at Harry's side. Which made Hermione happy for numerous reasons. First, Daphne seemed to make Harry laugh, make him lighter and happier. It wasn't a romance yet, but she had a feeling that was the direction it was moving in. Ginny of course was not taking this new development well, but if she were honest Harry and Daphne had more in common, plus Daphne being Slytherin didn't seem to care about all the 'Boy Who Lived' stuff, she liked plain old Harry. Hermione also thought that it made it easier on Draco to have a fellow Slytherin around, one who didn't think he was crazy or a traitor. Lastly, she and Daphne were becoming fast friends and she at last had a female friend she could talk about personal things with. Not that she had gotten up the courage to discuss her physical relationship with Draco yet, but she thought with Daphne she could when she was ready.

The new foursome were sitting in study hall when a beautiful black owl landed in front of Draco. He pulled the letter from it and it immediately took off. "It's from my father." Draco mumbled.

Everyone tensed, even Daphne. They had not let her in on what was going on, but from being friends with Draco from an early age she already knew some of the abuse he had felt at the hands of his father. "What does it say?" Harry choked out.

Draco scanned the letter before he spoke. "He's asking if I am helping you prepare for the task. Reminding me that you must win or that there will be severe consequences." He said quietly.

"Why would your father want Harry to win so bad? Doesn't he detest the sight of The Boy Who Lived and all of that?" She turned to Harry, "No offense Harry."

Harry shook it off, "Don't worry about it. I know there is no love lost between myself and Draco's father." He instead was looking at Draco, who in turn was staring at Hermione. She glanced at Harry, then back to Draco and shrugged. It was amazing how the three of them could communicate with no words, like they had been friends for years.

Finally Draco spoke, "Daphne, I know that your family stayed out of the last war for most part…" He stopped when she scoffed.

"Well if you count having to bribe people for our safety, well then yes we were uninvolved. Why? What does this have to do with Harry and the tournament?" Suddenly her eyes got round. "You don't think its death eaters who put Harry's name in the tournament?"

"You believe I didn't?" Harry asked. They had never really broached the subject before.

"Well no, I don't think you are an idiot. A fourth year would be crazy to try to compete against seventh years." Daphne shrugged.

With one last glance at the boys, Hermione decided it was time to let Daphne in on a few things. "No Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and we do indeed think it was a death eater who did. Who we are not sure, but Draco's father let slip that Harry has to win no matter what. He wants Draco to make sure that he does."

"So that's why he seems to have no problem with you two." Daphne looked at Hermione and Draco. "I had wondered when I saw him at the second task. I expected an explosion when he saw you two together. But he thinks that you are using Hermione, doesn't he?" Draco nodded. "Well your father is rather blind then isn't he? Anyone who sees you two together can see what is really happening, what is really between you two."

"My father has a habit of only seeing what he wants to see. Right now that is playing to our advantage. However I soon fear that won't be enough. It might not be advisable to be my friend for much longer." Draco answered.

"Psh. When have I cared about what is advisable? Remember I'm not exactly the most liked girl in Slytherin. Some people still hold it against my family for not choosing sides in the war. Some girls are just jealous cows."

"It could get dangerous very soon Daphne. I don't think any of us want to see you get hurt just for being friends with us." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "Draco's right."

"Well I don't care. You are my friends and I will stick by you. One Greengrass will choose a side if need be. But do you all really think that the Dark Lord is coming back?"

"My father says it has already started. Whatever they want Harry for is the final key to Voldemort back at full power." Draco sighed.

Daphne shivered. "Well this time we will have to stop him once and for all."

"We?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we. I told you, you are not getting rid of me that easily." Daphne leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek which immediately blushed. "I'm in this with the three of you like it or not."

"Have I told you how much I like you Daphne?" Hermione asked.

"No, but the feeling is mutual Hermione." Daphne smiled.

"Then it's settled. We're in this together." Draco said.

"Together." Everyone echoed.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, health and life stuff keep setting me back. Thank you again for the nice reviews and all the encouragement. I am still going back and making corrections to previous chapters and trying to get back to posting regularly. Things are going to start to get both darker and hotter soon. As always, JK Rowling deserves all the credit for this world.

All too soon the night of the third task arrived. Harry was surrounded by the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco and Daphne. To their credit, all the Weasleys were behaving themselves, though Hermione could tell no one really wanted the two Slytherins around but her and Harry. Still, Dumbledore had a word with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they arrived and they had apparently passed something along to their children. Still the added tension made the evening even more unbearable.

"Just remember, keep yourself safe in the maze and let someone else win." Hermione whispered.

"And for the love of Merlin leave your hero complex here Potter." Draco added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry bristled.

"That you are the great hope for the wizarding world and it would be wise to think of that and take care of yourself for once." Draco said through clinched teeth.

"Are you actually concerned for my personal well-being Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up Potter."

"Knock it off boys." Daphne intervened. "Though I suppose you two bickering is what is considered normal."

"It is how they show their affection for each other." Hermione smiled. At the scowl she received from the two boys both she and Daphne laughed. Finally the mood lifted a little.

"Just be safe in there Harry. Keep an eye out and do not win!" Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. After Daphne had done the same, Draco escorted them into the stands.

Dumbledore called the champions over and had a private discussion with them before the cannon sounded and they entered the maze. After that those in the crowd could see nothing of the champions, it was as if the maze had swallowed them completely. Hermione gripped Draco's hand tightly, it wasn't until he spoke that she realized Daphne was doing the same. "Could you ladies loosen your grips some, I may need use of my hands someday." Both smiled and loosened their hands slightly, though all three of them sat there filled with tension.

The minutes ticked by with nothing happening. Finally red sparks were seen in the sky over the maze. A champion was in trouble. "Oh I hope it's not Harry." Hermione said.

"No, Potter can take care of himself and we know the death eaters want him to win, they wouldn't harm him before then." Draco murmured.

Sure enough a moment later Hagrid appeared carrying Fleur. She seemed weak and out of it, but otherwise okay. More time ticked by with nothing happening on the outside. The waiting was becoming unbearable. Then another set of red sparks. They sat in silence until Viktor was carried out looked stunned. "Who would have stunned him?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. Looks like the maze is more dangerous than we thought." Hermione whispered back.

After that nothing. Hermione noticed that even Dumbledore seemed impatient, walking back in forth before the maze waiting for one of the Hogwarts champions to come out of the maze. He of course knew that Cedric needed to be the winner, not Harry, but as neither was out it seemed to worry him. The rest of the crowd however was ecstatic. Hogwarts would win now no matter what. Hermione wished she and her friends lived in a world that simple.

Time kept ticking by, until finally in a rush of light both Harry and Cedric appeared back outside the entrance to the maze. At first Hermione felt relief, then she noticed that something was terribly wrong. Cedric wasn't moving, his eyes stared at the sky unblinking and Harry knelt over him bloodied and crying. "Oh no! Cedric, is he…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He's dead," Draco whispered pulling her into him. Daphne let out a sob on the other side of Draco and he pulled her into their embrace as well. Slowly he stood, pulling them with him and trying to make their way to Harry. Unfortunately it was not so easy with the entire stands in an uproar. People went from cheering to screaming and crying. By the time that they had made it out of the stands, Harry had disappeared.

"Professor, where is Harry?" Hermione shouted.

Professor Dumbledore moved from Cedric and his distraught father and looked around. "Alastor!" He said before grabbing Snape and McGonagall and rushing toward the school without another word.

Draco, still holding Hermione and Daphne followed, though the crowd still slowed their progress. They finally reached the school and headed toward Moody's office, thinking that was where Dumbledore would be after shouting their professor's name. They were shocked to find Dumbledore and the others pointing their wands at a stranger in Moody's clothes.

"Kill me if you want, it doesn't matter. I brought my master back!" The man beamed, looking like a crazed maniac. "You will all die with me soon enough." He laughed.

"He's back?" Draco whispered.

Those in the room turned and looked at the new comers. Harry rushed over to them and embraced them in an awkward four way hug. "I… Cedric, I couldn't let Cedric go alone… now he's dead and Voldemort…" Harry broke down crying in the embrace of his friends.

"The second war is upon us." Dumbledore said.

Everyone in the room but the mad man stared at one another, knowing how much more dangerous their lives had just become.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back and trying to be quicker with updates! For those who are wanting it, the next chapter will be heavy on Draco/Hermione romance I think! As always, JK Rowling gets all the credit for this world.

Dumbledore personally escorted Harry up to the hospital wing, Hermione, Draco and Daphne coming along without asking. Harry still sobbed, unable to form complete sentences. Once in the hospital wing, Dumbledore cast a silencing spell around them before getting Madame Pomfry. "The three of you need to know that we learned before you appeared downstairs. A spy disguised as Alastor Moody helped Voldemort turn the winner's cup into a portkey. Harry here realized it just as Cedric was reaching for it and tried to stop him. Both were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort waited. He has been completely resurrected, restored to power and has called his Death Eaters to him. Harry escaped, obviously, but is going to need you three more than ever now."

Hermione and Daphne immediately went over and hugged Harry. "We are right here with you Harry, no matter what." Hermione said.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm here too Potter." He gulped before asking, "Am I to assume my father was one of the Death Eaters you encountered?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

Before they could say anymore Snape entered the room. "The minister just had The Kiss preformed on Crouch, we will be getting no more information from him."

"What?" Dumbledore asked astonished.

"The minster is acting a fool. Refused to believe any of what Crouch had to say. We are going to be getting no help from the Ministry." Snape said, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Then we must start preparations on our own. Severus, are you willing to resume your role?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked at Draco for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I should leave immediately and explain my absence."

Before he could leave a black dog, Sirius, came bounding in followed by the Weasley clan. "Harry has been through much tonight, so I will give you the pertinent information. Voldemort has returned. He is the one responsible for Cedric's death. The war has begun and the ministry will be of no help to us at the moment." He turned to the dog, "Sirius, transform."

Sirius did as he told and many in the room seemed shocked, everyone but Harry, Ron and Dumbledore. Snape didn't seemed shocked, though he sneered at the sight of his old nemesis. Sirius returned the look. "We are going to have to rely on those whom we can trust, and that means everyone in this room. Old grudges need to be set aside, from all generations." Dumbledore spent a lot of time looking at Sirius and Snape, but also at the Weasleys and Draco.

When no one said anything Dumbledore continued. "Severus will be going undercover for us once again. Be safe my friend." Snape nodded and left the room in a swish of black.

"Albus, we cannot trust…" Sirius started.

Dumbledore quickly cut him off. "I trust Severus with my life. Need I remind you that that many people do not trust you either Sirius. Now are you ready to get as much of the old order together as possible? To start with Remus and spread the word to people whom we can trust?"

"Of course, but what about…" Sirius looked over towards Harry.

"I will be okay Sirius." Harry said even though he looked sad at the idea that Sirius would be leaving. Hermione and Daphne tightened their arms around Harry as Draco still clamped his hand down on Harry's shoulder. "I have friends to help me get through this."

"I think that we should talk about some of those friends…" Sirius started, looking at Draco and Daphne.

"I trust my friends with my life Sirius, just because a couple are Slytherins doesn't mean they aren't true friends." Harry said.

"Harry, the Malfoys are…"

"I know more about the Malfoys than you may think. I know what a monster that Lucius is. I know how he abuses his wife and son. I know that he is right in Voldemort's inner circle, I saw him there tonight. I also know that Draco has put himself in the position to defy his father and Voldemort, even though if either found out they would kill him. He did everything he could to help protect me in this maze tonight. He loves my best friend and she loves him. He is no monster like his father, so leave his family name out of this. It does not define him." Harry stood up. Everyone in the room went silent, feeling power coming off of Harry as they had never done before. "I will hear no more against Draco or Daphne from anyone. Is that clear?" He stared long and hard at his godfather before he turned to the Weasleys, Ron in particular.

"Sit down Potter, you're making a scene." Draco said. Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled back.

Sirius still stared at Harry before shaking his head. "You remind me of your mother right now. I will trust you Harry, with my very life if it comes to that." He walked over and hugged his godson. "I must go, I will be in touch soon. Take care of yourself." He let go, turning back into a dog and bounding out of the room.

"Arthur, you must try to see whom we can trust at the ministry, but be discreet. Fudge will be out to stop the truth." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus, I will start making contacts right away." He kissed his wife, "I should go."

"I'll go too, talk to some people at Gringotts." Bill said.

As they left Dumbledore turned back to those assembled, but his eyes fell on Draco. "Mister Malfoy, you must now make a difficult decision. Do you want to stay a spy, to try to continue to fool your father and Voldemort and pass us information that might help us? Or would you prefer to enter our protection now, severing all ties to your family?"

Draco gulped. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, willing him to know that she would be there no matter what his choice. Draco stared at her for a long time, then he turned and stared at Harry. "I will do what I can to help. My father, he has to go down." He looked back at Hermione.

"That is a very brave choice Mister Malfoy. I will try to help you learn ways to protect your mind. If the time should ever come when you are no longer safe, use the portkey I provided you before. I must stress, only stay if you are safe. The moment you think it is time to leave, do so and we will find a means to protect you." Dumbledore said, a look of admiration in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Draco answered but he was staring at Hermione and the admiration, love and tears in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

I am getting back into the swing of writing I think. I hope to be posting more often again. Here is some Draco/Hermione loving for those interested ;) As always, JK Rowling created and owns Harry Potter.

The next few days went by in a blur of intensity. Cedric's death had shocked all of Hogwarts, fear and confusion seemed to be spreading. No one knew what was going on outside of the castle. Snape had returned the day after the third task looking paler than usual and surlier. Even Draco could not get him alone to talk. Two days after the task, after Voldemort's return, Draco got a letter from his father. He and Hermione immediately left the great hall where they had been eating to read it in private.

They went to their place, the old potions closet where they had met so many times in secret before their relationship had become known. Draco's hands were shaking as he broke the seal and read the letter. "My father has let the Dark Lord into our home, he has made Malfoy Manor his headquarters for the time being. Apparently he is very upset about Potter escaping and I am to tell them what Harry knows, what he has told people. My father asks if Potter still trusts me and if I can continue as a spy for them."

Hermione took his hand, "Well this is all what we expected. Are you sure that you want to go on with this? Dumbledore can protect you if you don't want to spy against your own family."

"No. I have to do what I can to stop my father, to stop Voldemort. Do you know what the world will be like if they win? What they would do to you? I can't allow that to happen." Draco pulled her closer to him. "I will do anything that I can to protect you."

"I know." Hermione whispered, "But you need to protect yourself as well. I don't think I could survive losing you."

"You aren't going to lose me." Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Promise?" Hermione asked when she broke away for air.

"I promise."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you Hermione. More than I can ever convey to you." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time the tension melting away into something else, into lust and need.

Hermione inched closer, straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. "I'm so scared about his summer, about us being apart, about what could happen to either of us. I want you to know that you are my everything Draco." She leaned back and pulled her own shirt off. "I want to be with you, I want to show you how much I care. Make love to me."

Draco stared at the beautiful and vulnerable witch before him, he never knew that something, someone, could be so lovely. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said as she leaned back in to capture his lips.

That was all the confirmation that Draco needed, he kissed her back with intensity before picking her up and laying her back down on the couch. He reached up and undid her skirt, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. They both kicked off their shoes, then Hermione hurriedly tried to unbutton Draco's pants, in a frenzy to get them off of him. "Slow down love, the first time needs to be special."

"Every moment with you is special." Hermione breathed, though she did slow her movements ever so slight. "I just want you so bad."

"And you have me Hermione, and you can continue to have me any way that you want for eternity." Draco whispered as he leaned down to kiss her once more. Soon they had divulged each other of all their clothing and Draco stared down at the naked and beautiful women below him. "I never knew love could be so wonderful."

Hermione smiled and came up to kiss him with all the passion that she could muster. "It's everything that you deserve Draco, never forget that."

After that everything became more urgent, more frenzied. They finished divulging each other of any remnants of clothes. Kissing, touching, loving each and every inch of the other. Draco began to kiss his way down Hermione's body, nibbling her neck, lavishing her breasts with attention, tickling her stomach, before settling himself between her legs. He was determined to make this the best possible experience for Hermione, to give her the most pleasure before he took any release for himself. This was her first time and he would make sure that she would never regret what they were doing tonight.

Gently kissing Hermione's thighs, he finally placed a soft kiss on her mound before licking her and loving the gasp that escaped from her lips. After that all he could do was delve right in, tasting her and bringing her to ecstasy. Hermione writhed under him and he knew that she was close, he suckled her nub until she cried out in pleasure, her orgasm shaking through her entire body.

"You taste so good," he murmured to her, ready for a second performance, but before he could Hermione wrapped her fingers in his hair and yanked him not so gently back up her body, kissing him passionately.

"I need you, I need to feel you inside of me." Hermione said, her voice raspy with desire. "I need you Draco," she repeated.

Unable to hold out any longer, Draco positioned himself above her, the head of his manhood gently rubbing her wet and ready entrance. "This might hurt a little at first. Tell me if you need me to stop."

Hermione only nodded in agreement, lifting her hips up and encouraging him to take her. So he did. Ever so slowly he inched himself into the love of his life. When he reached her un-breached barrier he paused for a moment before thrusting through to get the pain over with. Hermione cried out. "Do I need to stop?" Draco asked, full of concern.

"No, don't stop. Please. Just go slow for a little bit." Hermione managed to say.

Draco began moving again, slowly moving in and out of Hermione as requested. Soon enough she began to moan in pleasure, trying to make him pick up speed with the movements of her own hips. "My god, you feel so good." He murmured into her hair.

"So do you," Hermione whispered as she continued to buck her hip faster and faster.

Knowing what she wanted, Draco picked up his speed, rushing them both to their climaxes. Just as he felt Hermione's walls grasping him tighter in her orgasm, he shouted out in his own release. "Merlin, you are perfect. Absolutely perfect." He said as he collapsed on top of her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and help him close, not even letting him outside of her. "So are you Draco." She kissed him. "Thank you. Thank you for making my first time something special. I love you."

"I love you Hermione. I'm never letting you go." He kissed her back, already feeling a stirring of lust once more. "And I don't think that I am ever going to get enough of you." He said before kissing her with passion.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter. Sorry it took a bit, my health came back to bite me in the behind again. Things are getting more serious in the world and in Draco and Hermione's relationship. As always, I do not own any of these character. JK Rowling created them and this world, I just play here for fun.

After Hermione and Draco had made love for the first time, things had changed. For one thing they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Draco liked to laugh and call her his little nympho. Even Hermione was slightly shocked at how much she enjoyed sex, making love to Draco had quickly become one of her favorite pastimes. Also, now Hermione found herself more determined to win this war. She would not lose Draco and the future she now saw for them. When not in class or sneaking off with Draco for some alone time; Hermione, Draco, Harry, Daphne and even the Weasleys were training. Combat, healing, protection spells. They all knew each and everyone one of them would be in the line of fire as soon as they left the castle.

Draco was also taking special lessons from Snape. He jokingly called them spy lessons, but Hermione hoped that was exactly what he was learning. Snape had faced Voldemort more times than he could count, lied to his face and survived. That is what Draco needed to be able to do. Luckily for Draco his father had already began schooling him in occulmacy since he had turned ten. He had quite the advantage and seemed to have an aptitude for it. That would help keep him safe, but they all knew that might not be enough. Snape was imparting some of his more personal experiences and tricks to Draco and had insisted on complete privacy, so even Hermione didn't know what those lessons consisted of.

All of this kept Harry and his friends pretty busy and away from the rumors rushing about the school. They all had taken to eating privately with Dumbledore's permission, avoiding people and only seeing others in class and maybe in passing in their dorms. Sure they had heard hushed whispers and seen conversations abruptly stop when they walked in a room, but all of them had been too busy to care about what others were saying. But now the end of term banquet was upon them and they were required to attend and they knew Dumbledore intended to disobey the Ministry and tell what had really happened on the night that Cedric has died. That meant revealing Voldemort was back and putting Harry even more into the spotlight.

Draco and Daphne sat at the end of the Gryffindor table like always, there to support Harry and keep an eye out for any trouble from their fellow Slytherins. There were many children of Death Eaters in the room and none of them could be trusted. Hermione and the Weasleys were there at the ready too. It was amazing how all but Ron had accepted Daphne and Draco now. War brought a solidarity amongst most. Ron, well his temper seemed to always get the better of him.

The little bit of chatter in the room silenced when Dumbledore walked up to the front. "We are here to remember and celebrate the life of one of our own, Cedric Diggory. To Cedric."

"To Cedric." Most of the students assembled said, though some of the Slytherins sat mutely.

"As we mourn the loss of someone so noble, I feel that you all deserve to know the truth about how he died. I will admit, the ministry does not wish for me to tell you this. Cedric was murdered by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

There was an audible gasp from some of the students, obviously some of the rumors had not reached them. More than one Slytherin was glaring at Dumbledore, some angry muttering breaking out at their table. The Gryffindor table remained silent and solemn. Most of them already knew the truth.

"Of course if we are talking about the night Cedric died, we must mention someone else as well. I am talking of Harry Potter as you know. Harry risked his life to bring Cedric's body back to his family. If it were not for Mister Potter we would be left with many questions and no answers. Now that we do know the truth, it is up to each and every one of us to search our hearts and decide what we can do to make a difference. It can be as simple as simply believing and not letting evil control you. No matter what you feel, I must warm you all to be cautious and careful this summer, life in the wizarding world is about to become much more dangerous." Dumbledore concluded silently, before taking his seat.

The goodbye feast appeared, though with less fanfare and a lot more solemn than usual. Muttering could be heard throughout the hall and people kept turning to stare at Harry before talking about him some more. "Didn't people ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" Daphne snapped at some Ravenclaws gawking their way.

"It doesn't matter, I suspect I should get used to people staring, to people talking. The real question is, do you think anyone believes me? Believes Dumbledore? I mean, when I hear him state it so matter of fact, well it seems somewhat farfetched don't you think? What if the whole wizarding world thinks that I am a nutter?" Harry asked.

"The Slytherins know you speak the truth, most of their parents went running back to Voldemort when he rose. Soon enough the others will know the truth too. If this is anything like before, well no family will be safe soon. It's only a matter of time before strange disappearances start to take place, before deaths happen, before he breaks his most loyal servants out of Azkaban. When those things start to happen no one will think you are crazy Potter." Draco said. "Well except me, but for completely unrelated reasons."

Harry actually laughed a little. "Thanks Malfoy. I never thought I'd see the day when you would be cheering me up."

"Don't mention it Potter. Seriously, don't ever mention it, I have a reputation to uphold." Draco smirked as those around him laughed a little, releasing some of the tension they had been holding.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"You better tell me again, I am going to need all those reminders this long and dark summer." Draco said as he went in for a proper kiss, knowing he had never spoken truer words.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it has been way too long between updates. My health took a turn for the worse for a while and I literally couldn't write. I am on the mend and will try to update more often once again. As always, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I just love the world and characters. Again I am so sorry for the break between posts.

That night Draco and Hermione spent their last hours together in each others arms. Tomorrow would separate them for the summer, with Hermione planning on staying with the Weasleys and hopefully Harry for most of the summer and Draco going back to Malfoy Manor. They knew that Voldemort had taken up headquarters at the Malfoys' which meant that Draco was walking right into the snake's den so to speak. Draco knew he would be allowed to write Hermione to keep up his ruse, but that his father and Voldemort would read everything, so no truth could pass through those letters. This was the last true moment between them for the next two months, unless something went badly wrong.

"I don't know how I am going to make it through these next couple of months without you." Draco said between kisses.

"Safely. You are going to do whatever it takes to make it back to me in one piece. That is an order Draco! I won't lose you!" Hermione said, pulling him closer to her.

"Well that goes two ways. You have to promise to stay safe as well and not going running into danger with Potter, all Gryffindor braveness and nothing else. I can't lose you either. You're my everything Hermione. My everything." Draco kissed her again.

"Who would have ever thought to hear Draco Malfoy calling me his everything?" Hermione giggled.

"Then again who thought that little miss goodie two shoes would fall in love with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and bully extraordinaire." Draco smiled back.

"We are living proof that people can change, remember that when with your family this summer." Hermione said, her concern still showing in her eyes.

Draco looked away. "I have some hope for my mother, if we could get her away from my father, but Lucius, there is no hope for him. He likes being an asshole. He thinks he is superior to everyone but his stupid dark lord and he will do anything to win Voldemort's favor. Anything. There is no goodness left in him, if he ever had any to begin with. He's willing to sacrifice his own son if need be."

Hermione pulled him closer to her, kissing him for all that she was worth. "Well you have someone who loves you and will fight to the death for you now."

She kissed him with such intensity that there was no more talking after that. Soon Hermione pushed him down and straddled him, taking him inside her one last time, connecting them on the most intimate of levels. Draco had never expected such a passionate woman to exist inside his little know it all, but ever since they had deepened their relationship a whole new side of Hermione had emerged. A needful and naughty side that Draco was more than happy to have around. The fact that she loved him with such intensity was something that awed Draco to his core. What he had ever done to deserve someone like Hermione her never would know, but he would do all in his power to hold on to her and keep her safe.

When their lovemaking was done and they laid in each others arms again as the sun began to rise, Draco turned his mind to the two months before them. He would be in danger if he even thought of his love for Hermione, yet he knew that was the only thing that would keep him going, keep him spying on his father and Voldemort. Snape had taught him as much as he could in such a short amount of time about tricking people who entered your mind, he just hoped he had learned enough. If his true feelings for Hermione came to light, well not only would he be hard pressed to live, Lucius would make it his sole purpose in life to kill Hermione.

He sighed out loud. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? Couldn't he just love and be loved by the incredible woman in his arms. Yet he knew he was not the only one going into danger. Hermione was Harry Potter's best friend, a muggle born who would be a target no matter what. Add to the fact that she planned to do all she could to help the Order of the Phoenix despite her age, well Draco knew he would have to worry about her every second they were apart.

Hermione stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. "What are you thinking about that has you so sad?" She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Us being apart." Draco answered truthfully.

"I know, it worries me too. It's only two months and you have the portkey that Dumbledore made. If anything happens activate it immediately. No information is worth your life."

"I know. I'm more worried about you. And not knowing what is happening with you is only going to drive me insane. We can't even risk code, we are going to have to just fill letters with lies all summer."

"But we will know that each time we sign 'love' we mean it. Our love for each other is all that matters Draco, remember that when things get dark." She held him close.

The sun continued to rise and eventually they had to get dressed. The train would be leaving soon, taking them closer to danger and away from each other. Still, Hermione was right, of course. Their love was what mattered and they would both do what they had to in order to protect that precious gift.


	18. Chapter 18

As promised I am trying to update quicker now that I am on the mend! Of course I do not own or profit from Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the creator of this world.

As soon as he stepped off the train Draco's world turned darker. His father and mother were standing there in all their regality, per usual, but Draco sensed the darkness behind his father's eyes. What was worse was that those eyes were trained on Hermione. Playing their part now, Draco led Hermione over to his parents, even though he really wanted her to flee. "Mother, Father. Mother this is Hermione, I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting."

Narcissa reached out her gloved hand tentatively. "A pleasure my dear." Her voice and deadened eyes led Draco to believe that his mother was under the imperius curse once more. Things must be pretty bad at the manor if Lucius didn't trust his obedient wife to behave on a simple trip to Platform 9 ¾.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, your son speaks very highly of you." Hermione answered with enthusiasm. She played her part of the in love girl perfectly, though Draco could hear the highness in her voice that said she was scared.

"Good to see you again Miss Granger." Lucius said, eyeing her and Draco very carefully.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione nodded, her nerves more obvious under his scrutiny.

Luckily just then the Weasleys' called Hermione over, "Well I better go say goodbye to my other friends. Promise to write me this summer?" She asked Draco sweetly, as the ever dutiful girlfriend.

Draco leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Of course. I'll miss you." He tried to keep the true depth of his feelings from seeping through. He had to appear to only be playing a part.

"Not as much as I miss you." Hermione gave him a quick kiss and a serious look into his eyes, before turning to his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She nodded and then reluctantly walked over to the Weasleys, Potter and her parents.

As soon as she was out of hearing, Lucius started his probing. "Well it seems the mudblood still is under your thrall. Good job. Now, let's go home and see if you have learned anything valuable while slumming."

"Of course Father." Draco said, throwing on last glance at his world. Hermione had her back turned, hugging Ginny, but Harry caught his eye and sent a small smile. If the Boy Who Lived could face the Dark Lord, well then Draco knew that he could too.

As soon as they walked into the manor, Lucius flicked his wand and sent Narcissa upstairs without a word. "Really Father, is it necessary to keep Mother under such tight control. It's so unseemly."

"Don't question me Draco. She has been too high strung lately, this just makes life easier. Your mother only is only useful in public, any other time she would be in the way. This is for her own good as well as mine." His father said with the flip of his hand. "Now let's go, I have told the Dark Lord of your undercover work and he is very interested in questioning you. We must know what Potter has told others and what Dumbledore is attempting to do to thwart us."

"Of course Father. At last all that disgusting time with the mudblood will be useful." Draco wanted to hit himself for even saying such a word about Hermione, but he shut that and his love along with it. He needed to get his game face on. He double checked all his walls and blocks, along with fake memories he and Snape had implanted in his mind. Now was time to see if all the hard work had paid off.

His father clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder as he led him down the hall. "I cannot tell you how proud I am of you son. I had feared you would turn out a disappointment. Now, well now even the Dark Lord is impressed with your forethought in befriending Potter. I know that you must be suffering having to play this part with the mudblood, but it has put you in the perfect position to be our spy. You are doing the Malfoy name proud."

"Thank you Father." Draco smiled, even though he felt like punching his father in his smug face. To think that once upon a time he would have given anything to hear sure praise from Lucius. But that was before, before Hermione had awoke so much in him, before she had made him the man willing to risk everything for her and love.

They came to what used to be the Manor's grand ballroom, but what now seemed to have been turned into the headquarters for Voldemort. The room had become gloomy and cold, nothing like its usual grandness. No wonder his mother needed to be cursed to keep her calm if this was what was happening to her home. Sitting in a throne-like chair at the end of the room was Voldemort himself, his red eyes piercing Draco as he walked towards the monster of a wizard.

"Ah, the young Mister Malfoy at last. I have been waiting for school to let out with the greatest anticipation." Voldemort said, beaconing for Draco to move forward. "Your father tells me that you have come up with an ingenious way to gain young Potter's trust."

"Yes my Lord. I have led his mudblood into thinking that I care about her. I then helped Potter in the last two tasks of the TriWizard tournament. The fool now trusts me as much as his redhead disciples." Draco said with a Malfoy worthy smirk.

"Excellent. That is most useful to have someone on the inside. So tell me, what exactly has Potter been doing since his return from the third task?" Voldemort asked as Draco felt him probing his mind.

"As soon as he returned he told that old fool Dumbledore of your return. I believe that Dumbledore is trying to raise forces against you and convince the ministry that you are indeed back. Unfortunately, the old fool does not seem to trust me as much as Potter, he never speaks freely in front of me. Not that he seems to tell Potter much either. This is making Potter quite frustrated and it is my belief, vulnerable. Potter can't stand sitting around and that is exactly what Dumbledore wants him to do." Draco recited what he had practiced so many time with Snape, his mind backing up every word that he said.

"Excellent. And you have the complete trust of his mudblood friend? She will tell you anything and believe you in anything?"

"Yes my Lord, she loves me." Draco forced himself to gag.

"You may prove to be even more useful than your father." Voldemort laughed as Draco smiled on the outside and felt sick inside. He had passed the test and this was how his summer would go. He released the portkey he had been fingering and hoped that Hermione's summer would be safer.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it has been a bit between updates. Health and life give me fits sometimes, but rest assured that I am still working on this fic and will not abandon it. As always JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own nothing.

Hermione barely spent a week with her parents before leaving for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. She thought that by leaving she would be protecting her parents. She would mention to Draco via letter that she had been moved for her protection, making sure the information would get to the right people. Draco, she worried about him every second of every day. They had exchanged one letter since their respective returns home. She had filled hers with what was to be expected, worry about Harry, wondering where Voldemort was, and of course love for Draco. While two of those were indeed true, she still felt weird writing lies in the letter to the man she loved. Draco's return letter had been distant, which was to be expected with at least his father reading over his shoulder the whole time. He had asked questions about Harry of course, she would write back now that she was at headquarters and she would have help with the false trail they needed to create.

It turned out the headquarters was actually in Sirius' house, the old Black family estate. How ironic considering the family's history. As someone too young to join the order proper, she was mainly charged with the younger Weasleys in helping clean the place up after years of disuse. Of course she worked with the senior member of the order some as she had their help in feeding Draco information. Sirius had been deemed her letter writing partner, being an expert at lying as she liked to say. Of course he came to her after the proper meetings that Mrs. Weasley would not let the children come to.

"So we need to let Draco know that while the order is indeed been reformed, that all you see are a few people and that it seems to be very unorganized. Also, state that you overheard that we are making no progress with anyone in the ministry."

"So we are creating a false sense of security for Voldemort?"

"That we are my fair Hermione! Lull the beast into thinking he has no competition." Sirius smiled.

"Won't that cause Voldemort to put all of his concentration on Harry? Harry is so vulnerable at his aunt and uncle's house. We need to bring him here!"

"I told Dumbledore and Molly that you were quick enough to start attending the meetings. You raised the exact points that I did. And even if I am not supposed to, I am going to share the answers that I received. Apparently there is more than meets the eye to the protection around Harry's aunt's house, something to do with the blood protecting blood. Dumbledore seems to think that's enough, but it only helps if Harry stays in the house…"

"And we all know that Harry won't do that, he is always wandering to places that he shouldn't. He's going to get himself killed. He'll never spend his time in the house. He hates though people and with Dumbledore not wanting us to talk to him, Harry is a bomb wanting to go off." Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly. That is why I propose that we, you and I, get Harry out. Truthfully, I am Harry's guardian, I am the one his parents chose to take care of him in their stead, and I think it's time I lived up to that trust they put on me." Sirius said.

"We are going against Dumbledore's orders," Hermione asked a little hesitant.

"Not exactly, we are just acting for the benefit of Harry without out first asking for the opinion of others. Once Harry is here, well he will be safe and that is all that anyone wants. So what do you say we go on a little rescue mission and then write Draco a false trail? Are you up for the challenge Hermione?" Sirius smiled, clearly excited to be breaking some rules and doing some good for Harry at last.

"I am always ready to do anything to help Harry. What are we going to do?"

"Simple, sneak out and grab Harry. If I know him like I think I do, he's pissed about the lack of communication between us and him, which means he is being reckless. Dumbledore told him to stay in his aunt's house, so of course he is out wandering about and courting danger at every chance. Now I've wandered the neighborhood he lives in, it's not that big, we should be able to intercept him, grab his stuff and be gone before that cow Petunia ever knows anything."

"That's not much of a plan Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I find that plans always seem to go wrong, I work better when I am improvising. I am sure that someone with your intelligence is just as good at improvising as well. I think it best we leave and come back before anyone ever knows that we are going. What do you say?"

"Let's go." Hermine replied.

"I knew I liked you!" Sirius let out his bark-like laugh. "We can sneak out into the backyard, leave from there and no one will be the wiser."

"But won't we have to go through the kitchen? There's no way Molly will let us through with no questions and she only leaves the kitchen to sleep it seems." Hermione persisted.

"The benefit of hosting the Order in my old familial home is that I know a secret passage or two that I may have forgotten to mention to the others. I can't stay cooped up in her like everyone wants, I made sure I still had some escapes up my sleeve." Sirius said. He walked over to a bookcase and pulled a couple of books down in a strange order and the case flew open. "A bit cliché I know, but my parents were not all the inventive. Still I get the job done."

A short walk later Hermione found herself coming out of a tunnel in the midst of the shrubs in the unkempt backyard, the perfect cover. "How often have you been sneaking out Sirius? You know it's not safe for you, the Ministry and Death Eaters are both looking for you."

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius said as he took her hand and they vanished, reappearing in an alley somewhere in Surrey.

Sirius seemed to know his way around, "Harry's aunt's place is just up the street. I saw him for the very first time when I broke out of Azkaban. I have been coming here periodically to check up on him, always as Snuffles of course. I hope you don't mind if I transform now. You walking a dog will track a lot less attention than a middle aged wanted wizard and a teenage girl." He quickly gave Hermione directions to Harry's house and off they went.

They trolled past the house and saw Harry's aunt inside watching tv, but there was no sign of anyone else. "It's still early. Harry is probably wandering somewhere." Hermione whispered, trying to not look like she was talking to herself. Sirius whined and walked a little ahead of her, apparently wanting to take the lead. They wandered for a while until they came upon a desolate and sad looking playground. There sat a dark haired teen on a swing, kicking rocks and looking miserable with the world.

Hermione walked up behind him. "Hello Harry. Glad to see you are observing constant vigilance."

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking my dog for a walk." She pointed to Sirius, who jumped up and licked Harry's face. "We are here to get you out of here silly!"

"Really? But I thought that I was to stay in lockdown at my aunt's place? According to Dumbledore I'm not supposed to leave." Harry started.

Sirius turned back into himself, "Yes and we see you are listening so well, tucked in here in your bedroom. We know you Harry, we are coming to take you to where you might actually listen and stay safe. Now come on. We need to get your stuff and get out of here before someone tries to stop us. It's always better to do something, apologize and move on than get caught. We'll have to call Dumbledore as soon as we get to London anyways, but by then things will be too late."

The first real smile broke out on Harry's face. "Then what are we waiting for?" He quickly led the way back to his aunt's house, barging in the back door, not caring about wiping his feet or the noise he was making.

"What do you think you are doing?" His aunt Petunia shrieked.

Before she could get a head of steam, Sirius transformed again, "As his godfather I am going to take Harry with me, where he belongs. Do you have a problem of that?" Petunia shook her head in shock, Sirius may have been cleaner and saner looking than he had been after escaped, but there was something that still made people wary about him and not apt to argue.

Hermione stood there quietly, not wanting to upset the tentative truce. Harry was back within minutes, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage with him. "I'm ready."

"Excellent, let's go." Sirius shot another look at Petunia to keep her still and transformed.

"We need to go to the alley down the street where we can apparate and not be seen. I'm going to send a message to Dumbledore now. He has to be there so we can get you into headquarters." Hermione said, sending a mist from her wand before taking the newly transformed Sirius's hand.

Before Harry could grab a hold, everything turned cold and black. "Dementors." Harry said, already pulling his wand out.

"No! You can't use magic Harry. The ministry is looking for something like this, just grab my hand and we can get out of here!" Sirius grabbed for him and they disappeared before the blackness became too thick.

Back at headquarters Dumbledore was waiting, apparently irate. "Sirius, Hermione! What is the meaning of this? I left strict order…"

"Yes, we know to leave Harry alone. Do you really think that Harry was sitting in his room, safe? We were attacked by Dementors waiting in Harry's neighborhood. I am doing what his parents asked of me, keeping him safe. Do you have a problem with that? You may be a wise man Albus, but I know how to protect my family." The look in Sirius' eyes even made Dumbledore back down, he gave Harry the address to headquarters and followed them inside silently.


	20. Chapter 20

Back and updating! Rest assured I am not abandoning this story, I am just slow sometimes. Here is where I am truly starting to change the story, moving Harry sooner was just the beginning and hey, Draco and Hermione will be having some make up time soon. As always, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

When Hermione's next letter arrived, unfortunately it arrived right in front of his father. He didn't have a chance to read it first, before Lucius took over. "Oh a letter from the mudblood? Excellent. Please, let's go read it together with the Dark Lord. He requested we stop by the moment we heard about Potter and the Order's movements."

"Of course Father. I just hope the dirty bitch has something useful rather than platitudes of love and talk of those blood traitor Weasleys. That last letter almost made me puke." Draco drawled as if bored.

"I know you hate pretending to have feelings for such a piece of trash, but you are a vital asset to our cause. The Dark Lord and I are very proud of you."

"Thank you sir." Draco said with no satisfaction.

Even before they knocked on the door, the Dark Lord called from inside the room, "Come in." As they entered, Draco shivered per usual. No matter how many time he came face to face with this monster, Draco always felt sick to his stomach. "You have new information from the mudblood." It was not a question. He had been looking into their minds. Draco tested his walls to make sure they were strong. Anytime Hermione was a topic he had to use more control to hide his true feelings.

Voldemort gestured for Lucius and Draco to sit, before turning his snake-like eyes to Draco. "Please, read us the letter young Mister Malfoy. I also do love your sneers when that worthless girl professes her love of you. You certainly fooled the so-called brightest witch of her age."

Draco nodded. "The mudblood cannot learn common sense from a book, if she could she would know she was beneath me." As he talked he opened Hermione's letter, fully expecting the usual boring letter with false leads he had been getting, unfortunately that was not what he found.

"Please, do not keep us in suspense Draco, surely you can stomach platitudes of love for the information that little idiot provides. Read us the letter." Lucius prodded.

Clearing his throat, Draco started to read. "Dear Draco…"

 _I do not even know where to begin this letter. So much has happened. How I wish that you were here to wrap me in your arms. Things are starting to get scary, the coming darkness and warm seem all the more real to me after this week. I guess I should start with how things are not going well with the Order. The numbers are still small and from what I can see they are worried. No one believes the few members that we have about He Who Must Not Be Named's being back. People at the Ministry are watching our members closely. How can we fight if we have no fighters? It looks bleak._

 _It is because of this fear that Sirius and I went and brought Harry to us. I admit we went without Dumbledore's permission, but is lucky we did. When we arrived in his neighborhood things were not right. It was cold and dark, we found Harry just in time. As we went to leave we were attacked by dementors. Dementors! I have never been so scared in my life. If not for Sirius… Well I owe Sirius my life._

"Dementors? We sent dementors after Potter? I didn't know that." Lucius said, looking to Voldemort.

"I did not authorize such an attack, I have always insisted that Potter is mine!" Voldemort stood up in a flash of anger. "Who did this? We need to find out who is acting out without my orders. They will be punished for this! Who did this?"

Lucius stood as well, "I am on it, My Lord. I will find out who is running around without your authorization."

The whole time this conversation was going on, Draco sat there in a stupor. Hermione had been attacked by dementors. This is what he had feared would happen this summer. She had been attacked and he had not been there to save her. Sirius Black had saved her. Not him, but Sirius Black. What would happen if next time Hermione was alone? He felt all of his control beginning to slip as worry flooded him. Just then he felt Voldemort probe his mind. "Shit." Draco said, knowing that the gig was up. He bolted from the room before even Voldemort had a chance to react. Despite his fear of what Voldemort had seen in his mind, he ran to find his mother. He would never be coming back here and there was no way he was leaving her to live like a mindless zombie. He would not leave her to be tortured for his betrayal. He could hear screaming behind him as he burst into his mother's quarters, grabbing her hand and touching the portkey in his pocket. Just as he felt the distinct pull in his midsection, his father burst in, fury evident in his face. Lucius shot a curse right at him, but too late, Draco and his mother disappeared.

Draco and his mother landed in a heap on the floor in Dumbledore's office. Before he could even stand up and help his mother, the phoenix in the room left in a burst of flames. Draco had just gotten his confused mother calmed down when more flames filled the room and Dumbledore appeared in a panic. "Mister Malfoy! Narcissa? What happened?"

"It was my fault. All my fault. I am so sorry," Draco hung his head. "The walls in my mind fell for a second when I heard about Hermione being attacked by dementors, Voldemort saw my concern, my true feelings. He was constantly probing, I don't think that he ever truly trusted me. I'm so sorry that I let you down."

"You lasted over a month with next to no time for preparation. I am sure that you have learned valuable information for us. I am very proud of you Draco." Dumbledore came over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You did more than many fully trained wizards could have done against such a dark wizard."

"Thank you sir." Draco mumbled, still feeling like a failure.

"Narcissa, I must say that I am shocked to see you here however." Dumbledore said.

"She has been under the imperius curse for a very long time, my father has been holding her a prisoner in her own home. I couldn't leave her like that. Who knows what my father would have done to her in his anger. I didn't know what else to do." Draco explained.

"You did the right thing Mister Malfoy. We can help her break the curse and keep her safe." Dumbledore said, shooting some silver out of his wand. "Mrs. Pomfry will take care of your mother for now. When she is better we can decide where to move her for her safety."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, I think that we should move you to a safe house. I am sure that Miss Granger will be beside herself if she hears from anyone but yourself what has happened." Dumbledore said, moving towards his fireplace. He handed a piece of paper to Draco with an address on it. "This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. You will be safe there. Miss Granger will be waiting as will Mr. Black. I will be over later this evening and we can discuss everything."

Draco simply nodded, feeling numb as he entered into the fire. The next thing that he knew he fell forward into a dark kitchen and a ball of dark brown curls hurling towards him. He fell into Hermione's arms and for the first time truly felt like he could breath again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I'm back! I'm trying to update once a week despite health going up and down. Thank you to all of the great and encouraging reviews. I know I don't comment on them (can a person be socially awkward on the computer? You bet!) but I do read and cherish each one! As always, I do not own any of these characters, all credit goes to JK Rowling.

"Draco! What are you doing here? What happened? Are you okay? Were you found out? Of course you were found out or you wouldn't be here!" Hermione babbled nervously, squeezing him harder.

Not able to contain it any longer, tears began to leak down Draco's face. "I messed up. When I read your letter and heard that Sirius Black had to save you from dementors… My mind panicked for a split second. My walls fell just for a second, but it was long enough. Voldemort was constantly pushing into my brain, he knew in an instant that I loved you. That I had lied. I blew it."

Hermione hugged him even harder. "Oh Draco! Thank goodness you made it out! I have been worried about you all summer. I knew that you would freak when you heard about the dementors, but we needed to put that in there since Voldemort would already know all about them. Sirius and I thought it best to keep up the charade."

"But Voldemort didn't know about the dementors. He and my father were furious that someone acted on their own accord. They were making plans to track down who had not followed orders when my walls fell. Whoever sent the dementors, it was not on Voldemort's orders. He wants to destroy Potter himself, he would not risk sending such unreliable creatures after his prey." Draco said.

"What? If Voldemort didn't send the dementors…"

Before Hermione could finish they were interrupted by yells, "Hermione where did you wander off too? First Dumbledore disappeared and now you." Sirius pushed through the door stopping in his tracks. "Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here? What is going on?"

"I'm the reason Dumbledore had to leave, I activated my portkey. I blew my cover and I had to leave or die. In fact, my father shot the killing curse at me just as I left with my mother."

"Narcissa is here too?" Sirius looked around.

"No, she is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has her under the care of Madame Pomfry. She had been under the imperius curse and has been for years. There were signs of other curses, of tortures." Draco said.

Sirius looked shaken. "When we were young Narcissa and I got along quite well. It wasn't until she met Lucius that we drifted apart…" He sat down lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "Is she going to be okay?"

Draco nodded, shocked for a moment, part of him forgetting that Black was indeed his cousin. "Yes, Dumbledore said she would be fine after a while. It's going to be hard on her, being under an unforgivable curse for so long. Even before she was under my father's control she suffered much mental, emotional and physical abuse. She is going to need help readjusting after something like that."

"I am here to help her in any way that I can. I must admit I never thought her life was like that. I assumed she and your father loved each other…" Sirius drifted off.

"Maybe they did once, but I certainly never saw it." Draco mumbled, not really wanting to talk about his father.

Shaking himself, Sirius moved over to Draco and stuck out his hand. "Let's do this properly. It's a pleasure to meet you Draco. We are cousins and it is sad that we are first meeting under these circumstances. Welcome to my home, it's not much in its current state but it is safe." He smiled as his eyes flickered towards Hermione still clinging to Draco, "And I think you will find that the company available is much better."

Despite himself, Draco suddenly found himself understanding the legendary Sirius Black charm. "It is nice to have at least one member of my family welcoming me to their home."

Later that night Dumbledore came to headquarters with Professor Snape to debrief Draco. Looking Snape in the eyes really made Draco feel ashamed of his failure. Since he had let his walls of course Snape picked that up in his mind. "You have nothing to feel ashamed about Mister Malfoy. At your age I would have done far worse on such an assignment. It took me years of practice to achieve the level of mind control that I have. For you to have lasted a month in the everyday presence of the Dark Lord with only weeks of training is quite the accomplishment."

With those words Draco finally cut himself some slack. Snape was not one to say something just to make someone feel better. And praise, well that was even harder to get from Snape's mouth. Hermione, who had not left his side since he had stepped out of the fire, gave his hand a squeeze as she felt some tension drain from him at last.

The rest of the evening was spent with Draco divulging all that he had learned while living in the headquarters of Voldemort. The names of the death eaters and much of their movements were already known thanks to Snape, but what really interested Dumbledore was that Voldemort had not been the one to send dementors to attack Harry.

"Could that mean someone else is trying to kill Harry? Or that maybe Harry was not their target?"

"The dementors could have been after Black, he is a wanted fugitive after all." Snape sneered.

"If they had been after Sirius the ministry would have reported his sighting. And the fact that Mister Potter and Miss Granger had been seen with him would be front page news to discredit us even further. No, there is definitely something wrong with this picture here. We have an enemy beside Voldemort to deal with here. The question is who." Dumbledore said before they all lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts and worried about this new revelation.


	22. Chapter 22

I am really trying to stick to posting once a week despite health and real life. I of course do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I am following Order of the Phoenix to a point, but changing things as I see fit and Draco is now obviously added to the mix, making things run less smoothly. Also, I think the next chapter will be the return of some sexy time for Draco and Hermione!

All too soon Draco fell into the routine of living at the Black family home. As Draco no longer had a home so to speak, Sirius insisted on fixing up his diseased brother's room and allowing Draco to have it all to himself. Despite the animosity they may have had when considering each other just a year ago, the cousins were beginning to form a comfortable relationship.

In fact Sirius was probably Draco's biggest supporter in the house next to Hermione. For though Harry and Draco were friends, the Weasleys still treated him like the nasty brat he had been in the past. They acted somewhat polite when Dumbledore was present, but the best Draco could hope for was to be ignored the rest of the time, which is exactly how Ron and Ginny treated him. The twins were a bit friendlier as long as their mother wasn't around, for Mrs. Weasley tended to be the worst. She often 'forgot' to set a place for Draco, ignored him in conversations and sneered at him at other times. Any time he was even remotely romantic with Hermione, no matter how innocent, in front of her she would get the look of a tiger wanting to pounce. Clearly she still clung to the idea of Hermione and Ron getting together.

All of this came to a head one day when Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen to find Hermione and Draco holding hands and sitting close to each other with a book in front of them. "Really! I am getting sick of find you two in such intimate situations! Hermione I am ashamed that you are acting like such a hussy! And with this poor excuse of a wizard! He's…"

Just then Sirius walked into the room, bellowing, "That's enough! Stop right there Molly unless you plan on leaving this place for good! This is still my home and Draco is my cousin and guest! He was raised wrong, but has gotten over his prejudices. I suggest you do the same or your family is more than welcome to leave!"

"Sirius, you can't…"

"Oh I can! Grow up Molly and act like an adult for god's sake!" Sirius shouted. "You will treat Draco like a human being or get the hell out of my house!"

The rest of the house must have heard the commotion, for soon all the Weasleys and Harry made their way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was not done however, "Sirius we cannot have a junior death eater here in this house! You claim to care about Harry, how can you let this boy in the same house with him?"

"Don't you dare question my love for Harry! I am the one his parents entrusted to take care of him and take care of him I will! And in case you failed to notice, he and Draco are friends!"

"No, Harry is just too polite…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Harry is here to speak for himself." Harry stepped forward. "And I agree with Sirius, you all need to treat Draco better or leave. He risked his life to get information for us. He is doing all he can to help us. He is indeed my friend and Hermione loves him. Dumbledore trusts him. If you respected any of us you would accept that and stop punishing him for his family and his past."

Ron picked this time to pipe up, "It's not just his family. He's been a prat since first year."

"And he stopped being a prat last year and became Hermione's friend. My friend. I would not have made it through last year without him. I trust him and he is my friend. He is Hermione's boyfriend and Sirius' cousin. Deal with it or get out." Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

Mrs. Weasley stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water for a few seconds, "I will be talking to Dumbledore about this."

"Go ahead. This is still my house. You are always welcome to leave Molly." Sirius crossed him arms, not budging at all.

After some silence, Draco cleared his throat. "Thank you Sirius, that's more support than my own father ever gave me."

Sirius smiled at him, "It's good to have family again." He said as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him towards the table. Draco blushed, but looked pleased, as Hermione beamed. The Weasleys stood at the end of the kitchen, all but the twins glaring daggers at them. The twins seemed to have moved towards the quartet at the table, distancing themselves from the less reasonably members of their family.

Just then the fire lit and Mr. Weasley came through, closely followed by Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley clearly sensed trouble from the look on his wife's face. "What's going on here?" He asked cautiously.

Dumbledore's eyes quickly took in the scene and stepped forward. "I think that I can hazard a guess. Seems like some prejudices die slowly, even in those who should know better." He sternly glared at Mrs. Weasley. "Molly I really expected more from you."

"But Dumbledore we can't have _that boy_ here in this house! He's a Malfoy!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "And he is prancing around here with Hermione like he owns her! It's disgusting! And we all know she'd be dating Ron if not for that snake and his slick words!"

Sirius stood back up, along with Hermione even though Draco tried to pull her back down in vain. Hermione started shouting first. "I've had enough! Draco risked his life to spy for us and yet you still treat him like the enemy. If he were who you thought he were he'd back at Malfoy Manor doing whatever Voldemort wanted! And even if I didn't love Draco I would not be with Ron! We have nothing in common but Harry and his need for me during homework times."

As soon as Hermione paused for breath, Sirius started yelling again. "I already told you Molly! This is my house and Draco is my family, so figure out who can leave! Narcissa will be coming here soon too and after the years of torture she has been through the last thing she needs is someone like you and your prejudice!"

"My prejudice! Do you know how the Malfoy's have treated my family?"

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. "Molly, we have proof that Narcissa has been under the imperius curse for many years and Draco acted badly when he was just a child doing as his father told him. Draco has since then proven himself to be a remarkable young man and is to be inducted into the Order. You must learn to deal with this or as Sirius said, you and your family should move. We will protect the Burrow if that is what you choose, but we are at war here. We do not have time for such disruptions at headquarters. Nor will I allow you to bully a teenager. Make your choice."

At Dumbledore's speech, both Sirius and Hermione sat back down. Draco reached his hand for Hermione's and squeezed it tight. He hated that he was causing so much drama, yet he would not do anything differently because everything he did was for Hermione and to be with her. And now at least he knew he had some other people on his side.

No one said anything for several moments, until Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife, a strange nonverbal exchange taking place between them. Before he turned back around and spoke, "We are sorry Dumbledore, nothing like this will happen again. You are right, we do indeed have much more important things to do. Anyone that you and Sirius see fit to stay here will be treated with respect by all Weasleys. Or else." He looked around at his family, in particular his wife and two youngest children.

Everyone nodded and the tension in the room slowly began to diffuse. Draco and Harry each let out held breaths at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed lightly. That was the moment that Draco knew that he really was going to be staying here, that this was where he now belonged and all thanks to the curly haired witch next to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, this is a light and sexy chapter. Glad to be getting back into a rhythm with this story. As always, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does of course. Again, a big thank you to all those who follow and comment! I read everything and really appreciate it!

Later that night, Draco laid in bed pondering his new life at Grimwald Place. When he had fled Malfoy Manor with his mother, he had not stopped to think about where they would go, especially his mother. Now after a couple days with Sirius, well he knew that he and his mother had a place to live, had a family away from Lucius. Now that Dumbledore and Sirius had laid down the law to the Weasleys' Draco thought that his life might be the best it had ever been. Sure, the Dark Lord and his father wanted his head, but for the time being they couldn't get to him at the moment. His summer would be abuse free and that made him smile. And he got to be with Hermione, the one who had changed everything for him.

Just as he was drifting off to a comfortable sleep, he heard his door creak open and the very witch he had been thinking about slipped quietly in. "Draco are you asleep?" She whispered.

"No. Is something wrong?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"No, I just wanted to be alone with you." Hermione smiled as she magically sealed the door and silenced the room.

Suddenly wide awake, Draco smiled. "Aren't you the little bad girl? Not afraid that Mrs. Weasley is prowling around to find new excuses to kick me out of this house?""

"Please, Dumbledore and Sirius put her in her place. She is off pouting somewhere. Though I did wait for Ginny to fall asleep before sneaking out. We don't need to advertise what we are doing I suppose." She smiled as she crawled onto the bed with him. She was only wear sleep shorts and a skimpy tank top, so Draco automatically felt his cock stir just staring at her. "Now you don't really want to think about her right now do you?"

Draco smirked, "And what should I be thinking about my dear lioness?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you hot and horny girlfriend who has not had a chance to be alone with you in over a month? She really needs some attention from you are the moment." Hermione said, not waiting time by ripping her top off, her pert breasts practically being thrust in his face.

"I have created a monster. What happened to that shy girl I once knew?" Draco said, already pulling her towards him.

"She was ravaged by a sexy Slytherin and discovered that she liked it." Hermione purred as she straddled him and brought her lips to his. She curled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, hanging on to him as if her life depended on it. "I've miss you so much. I was so worried about you and then when you got here, well all I wanted to do was comfort you, but we never had a moment alone." She breathed when she came back up for air.

"I missed you too. When I heard about the dementors… I can't imagine my life, my world without you in it anymore. I love you Hermione." He said, kissing her with as much emotion and passion as he could. He deftly rolled with her still on top of him, pinning her to the bed and reaching down to pull off her shorts. "Let me show you how much I have missed you," he said as he then quickly got rid of his boxers. Grabbing his wand he mumbled the contraception spell and went back to kissing his witch.

Draco had planned on taking his time, having already imagined everything he wanted to do to Hermione during their month apart. Hermione on the other hand seemed to have other ideas. He was just working his way down her neck, desperate to reach her breasts when he felt her hand on his hard on, trying to guide him into her already. "Now! I need you now. Please Draco, the only thing that will make me feel better is you inside of me." She pleaded, looking at him with such need that there was no way that he could say no.

"How could I ever deny that face?" He asked as he nudged his cock against her heat and slickness. Hermione gasped and squirmed against him, so he plunged right in, not wanting to wait any longer himself. "Oh god, how I have missed this!" He sighed.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione sighed along with him. "I've missed this so much. Missed you so much. I love you."

After that, there was very little talking. Their bodies craved the contact of the others, they moved in unison, hands roaming, mouths and tongues exploring. When they finally came together, their bodies were dripping with sweat, yet Draco couldn't keep from running his hands over his lover, almost afraid that she would disappear, that this was a wonderful dream and he would wake up back in the hell of Malfoy Manor. As he rolled to his side, he pulled her close to him where she snuggled into his chest. "Sometimes I find it so hard to believe that you are real."

"I'm real Draco and I will always be here for you." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Draco knew that he should wake her up and send her back to her room, but she just felt too good and he wanted to hold her a bit longer before he woke her. That was his intention as he too drifted to sleep.

Draco woke up comfortably warm, feeling very at peace. He snuggled into the warmth before he felt someone move in his arms. His eyes flew open. It was light outside and Hermione was still naked and in his bed. "Shit! Hermione, wake up! You need to get dressed and back down stairs before everyone knows where you spent the night."

Hermione's eyes fought to open, "What?" She asked still half asleep.

"It's morning. People are up and you are still here." Draco said, admiring how beautiful she was when she woke up despite everything. Personally he would not mind if the whole world knew where she had spent the night, but he knew that Hermione would be embarrassed to the core, not to mention that it would make things even more intense with Mrs. Weasley and a few others. "Hermione wake up love."

She finally seemed to hear what he was saying and shot out of bed faster than he thought possible. "What? Oh god! Where are my clothes?"

Draco smiled loving the flush in her cheeks, "Calm down or you are going to look more suspicious when you walk out of here. Sit down and I'll find your clothes." He quickly found her pajamas and even gave her his robe, quickly transfiguring it to fit her and changed it to Gryffindor. "Here love. You can say that you just came up to visit this morning or something."

"You know, you are much smarter than people give you credit for." Hermione teased, relaxing a little bit.

"Ha ha." Draco drawled, as he quickly dressed himself. "Come on, let's sneak you down to your room."

Just as they opened the bedroom door, they found a smiling Sirius leaning against his door across the room. "Morning."

Hermione blushed like crazy being caught, but Draco saw the amusement in his cousin's eyes and knew that he was not upset in the least. "Morning Sirius." Draco said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"I would suggest that you two come over here, say that we have been having a lovely chat and some tea. Mrs. Weasley will be up here in about thirty seconds. I heard her dulcet tones bellowing below about Hermione being missing. She's working her way up the floors." Sirius said, ushering them into his room where three tea cups were already set up, scones and all. It looked like three people had been hanging out for quite a while.

They had just settled down and pick up cups when they heard stomping in the hall outside. Mrs. Weasley pounded on Sirius' door and opening it at the same time. "Sirius! Are you running a brothel here? Hermione is not in her room and I want you with me when we catch her…"

Sirius waved the door open with his wand, "Hermione came up and joined Draco and I for breakfast tea over an hour ago. Is that a problem? I happened upon her as I was coming up the stairs."

Mrs. Weasley stood there with her mouth gaping before turning around and stomping back down the stairs with no apology or anything.

"You know, you are a pretty great cousin Sirius?" Draco said with a laugh.

Sirius winked, "I might have learned a trick or two when I was in school. May have even have found myself in a similar situation or two. Besides, the look on Molly's face was priceless. But maybe set an alarm to sneak out on time next time?"


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. As I have said before, I do read and cherish them all! As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, all of the credit goes to JK Rowling and her imagination.

After Sirius had saved them from embarrassment, Hermione became much more careful when it came to sneaking out to see Draco at night. Of course she did keep sneaking out, Draco had been right when he had said he had created a monster. She wanted to spend every minute with him. His presence comforted her while at the same time setting her hormones on fire. Oddly, she noticed that his presence seemed to comfort Harry as well. Who would have ever thought that those two would become best of friends? Much to Ron's displeasure of course. He and Mrs. Weasley were still not really warming up to Draco, but she noticed him spending more and more time with Fred and George, apparently Draco had a deep love of pranks and was helping the twins with ideas for their joke products. "I'm not sure I approve of that." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, it's just some harmless fun! Nothing to get worked up over. Dark times are coming, I think laughter will help people get through it and Fred and George are brilliant at this stuff!" Draco said.

"I guess you're right. There's no real harm in some pranks." Hermione conceded.

"Draco my man, we must shake your hand…" Fred said.

"For getting little miss obey the rules to see the light at last." George said.

Draco and the twins burst out laughing as Hermione stuck her tongue out at them. "Like I have never broken any rules! I can be bad when I want to be."

"I'm sure Draco can attest to that." Harry laughed as he entered the room and conversation.

"Oh not you too!" Hermione huffed. Then she noticed the smile on his face. "What has you in such a good mood all of a sudden?"

Harry reddened as he stammered, "What? Nothing. I'm just…"

"I'm guessing a certain Slytherin lass going by the name of Daphne may have written young Harry here a letter at last." Draco smirked. "After I had to persuade him to write her first of course. You may be good at saving the world mate, but you really are rubbish with the ladies." Draco laughed.

"Shove it Malfoy." Harry said with no malice, though he turned even redder, leading everyone to believe Draco was right about a letter from Daphne.

"So what did Daphne have to say?" Hermione smirked at Harry, much like Draco.

"You know Malfoy has been a bad influence on you." Harry mumbled.

"I have no idea what you mean." Draco looked offended as the twins laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Harry decided not to fight a losing battle. "Daphne says the entire pureblood society is in an uproar about the disappearance of a certain Malfoy heir. Apparently you father has reported you missing, possibly kidnapped. As of yet there is no word that your mother is missing. They are pretending that she is locked away with grief, missing you."

"Sounds like my father, he is trying to save face. I will feel better when Mother is allowed to move here. She is making great progress, but her mind is still addled after all those years of being cursed. I know that Sirius will keep her safe here after we return to school. Apparently they were close as children. Who would have thought?" Draco said, not all that shocked to hear what Daphne had reported. "Still it will be interesting to see what my father does when I turn back up to Hogwarts. Hard to claim I was kidnapped then."

"Too true." Harry agreed.

"Yes, imagining the embarrassment of Draco's dad is fun, but that can't be all that a sexy little Slytherin had to say." Fred said, coming up behind Harry trying to grab the letter.

"Fred you are absolutely right… I think young Hermione here is not the only one who has a thing for snakes." George said as he too made an attempt on Harry's letter.

"Hey not all snakes are bad!" Draco said.

"Too true Malfoy." Fred said, "You are all right. And if nothing is going on with Harry and Daphne…"

"Daphne is off limits to you Fred!" Harry said, now as red as the twins' hair.

Everyone in the room laughed. "Just trying to get you to admit your true feelings Harry." George winked as him.

Harry glared at everyone, but luckily that was when Sirius entered the room, a big smile upon his face. "I trust you all are being have?" He took a look at his still blushing godson. "Good, because we have a new member to the household. One that no pranks are to be pulled on!" He stared at the twins. "At least not until she is stronger."

Draco was already up and heading towards the door, knowing who Sirius clearly had with him before she stepped into sight. "Mother! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

Narcissa drew her son into a deep hug, something that Hermione had never thought such a refined woman would do. "I wanted to surprise you my dear. Sirius was kind enough to come pick me up and bring me here. It's so strange to be back in this house, the things Sirius, Andromeda, Regules, and I did here as children." She had a slight smile on her face.

"You and Sirius were partners in crime? I would have never suspected that." Draco said, a puzzled look on his face.

"I was quite a different person before I married your father. Siri and I were once really close, something that we are starting to rebuild." She smiled at her cousin.

Sirius smiled. "Indeed. It is nice to have some family once more. This house is actually starting to feel like a home, something I never thought I would say."

"If only we could get that mad painting of your mother down." Harry muttered.

Narcissa looked over at Harry, then back to Sirius, "A forever stick charm? I learned on how to break those at Malfoy Manor. Would you like me to get rid of your mum?"

Kissing her on the cheek, Sirius smiled, "Cissy I am so glad you are back!"

Everyone laughed and Narcissa smiled shyly, looking around at her new life and family.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story. There is a lot more to come! As always, I do not own Harry Potter and these characters, that honor goes to JK Rowling. This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one will be longer I promise!

With Draco and Narcissa settling and Harry safe in the confines of headquarters, Hermione was shocked that they had not been expecting something bad to happen. A few days after Narcissa had joined the group, Mr. Weasley came home with bad news. "Harry, a word please. I have sent for Dumbledore, he should be here momentarily." Everyone else followed and as there were no objections, they settled in waiting for Dumbledore as Mr. Weasley paced anxiously.

Suddenly the fire lit up and Dumbledore stepped out, "Arthur, you said it was urgent?"

"Yes, we heard word at the Ministry today that they are going to call Harry in for disciplinary action for not living at Privet Drive and not giving the address of where he is living. Fudge is drumming up charges to try to find a reason to snap Harry's wand."

"What? I haven't done anything! I don't have to go back to Privet Drive do I?" Harry burst out.

"Not with demenotrs swarming the neighborhood. It's not safe." Sirius added.

"When will they be sending the summons Arthur?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Tomorrow. We are lucky we have some spies that tipped us off." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well then it looks like I have some planning to do. No matter what happens, Harry you stay here until I have taken care of this. Do not go to the Ministry without me." Dumbledore commanded before sweeping out of the room.

"They can't really do something to me, can they? I mean I don't have to live a Privet Drive, right?" Harry asked, concerned etched on his face.

"The way the Ministry operated before, no. Now? Who knows?" Sirius said truthfully, as they all worried about what Fudge and the Ministry were really up to. They had already spent all summer trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore, making Harry out to be an attention seeking psycho and Dumbledore a power hungry wizard bent on taking over the Ministry and the country. Now it appeared they wanted to kick Harry out of the wizarding world all together. So much for all the respect and awe for the "boy who lived".

As expected, the next morning an owl from the ministry managed to find Harry, dropping an official summons, telling Harry he had to appear at the Ministry within two days, prepared to tell them his whereabouts since he had left Privet Drive or to be expelled from Hogwarts and have his wand broken in half. Draco tried to cheer him up, "Well you can't tell them due to the charms on this place, imagine the look on Fudge's face!" When Harry didn't seem to calm down, he added, "Don't sweat it, Dumbledore will be back and will fix this."

"Yeah, Dumbledore will fix this." Harry repeated, though for the next day everyone in the house seemed on edge and subdued. Even Ron and Mrs. Weasley forgot to be terrible to Draco and the twins hadn't pulled a single prank. Everyone waited for Dumbledore to reappear and announce that he had fixed everything. It wasn't until late the next night that Dumbledore finally showed up.

"They can't expel me can they?" Harry asked right away, not even letting Dumbledore speak a word.

"No, I think that we will have a strong enough case to stop that from happening. They are going to give you a full hearing and I have been working hard on getting some witnesses to our side about why you need to be hidden at the moment. Not to worry, we will win this. You and Miss Granger however will need to be prepared to go to the Ministry tomorrow morning. Arthur will take you two and I will meet you there with our other witnesses."

Hermione interrupted, "Why am I to go too, Professor?"

"Because you saw dementors lurking by Harry's house, you saw them go straight for him. We need you to tell the Ministry that." Dumbledore explained.

"I saw them too!" Sirius said.

"Yes, but the Ministry thinks that you are a mad murdered. Don't think that your word will matter much, cuz." Draco said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Mister Malfoy is right. No, Hermione will have to suffice, though she will not be our only witness. May I suggest you dress to impress and be ready for tomorrow morning? I doubt this will be a pleasant trip. The Prime Minister and some of his staff are out for blood, they will learn however that not even the ministry is above the law. Until tomorrow." And with that Dumbledore was gone again.

Harry sat looking worried. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry, at least we will be together and Dumbledore seems to have a plan. It will be alright."

"Yes Potter, you have the greatest wizard of our time and the brightest witch of our age on your side, a bumbling idiot like Fudge doesn't stand a chance." Draco drawled, seemingly unconcerned though Hermione swore she saw some concern in his eyes when he looked at her. Why he would be worried about her she didn't know, but with all the preparations for the next day she didn't get a chance to ask.


	26. Chapter 26

I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I was sick (I suffer from multiple sclerosis and it has been being difficult of late) and then my husband came down with pneumonia. But I am back! Hopefully back to posting weekly again as well. As always, thank you for all the reviews! I am thrilled that so many people are reading and enjoying this story! This chapter is longer than the last and we are fast approaching year 5 back at Hogwarts! Of course I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling.

Having to be up before dawn, Hermione was shocked when she found Draco waiting for her when she exited her room, ready to head to the Ministry with Harry and Mr. Weasley. "Draco? I've never seen you up this early. You wanted to see me off that badly?"

"Yes, I did want to talk to you before you left. The Fudge and his underlings are not the only ones you need to worry about while at the Ministry. My father spends an awful lot of there, bribing people for favors and information. He will know that you are there, he will seek you out for information on me and my mother. Stick close to Potter and Mr. Weasley. He will stop at nothing to get to you and torture you for information. My falling in love with you is a great betrayal in his eyes, you are not safe in the same building with him." Draco warned.

"Surely he won't try anything in the Ministry itself?" Hermione asked in shock.

"He owned the Ministry even before this. Now, well Fudge is not a good guy he has portrayed in the past. Money and power, that is all he cares about and my father can offer that. Not to mention he and many of his staff don't care that much about muggleborns. Just promise me you will be safe." Draco begged.

"Of course. I am always careful."

"You and Potter are never careful." Draco scoffed.

Hermione wanted to protest, but really couldn't come up with much of an argument. "Okay, you have a point. But we will be careful this time." She leaned in and kissed him, "I promise."

"You better. I will lose it if my father or the Ministry does anything to you." Draco mumbled as he deepened the kiss, pouring all of his love and emotions into it.

They were interrupted by a soft and uncomfortable cough behind them. There stood Harry, blushing and staring at the ceiling, averting his eyes from their intimate moment. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get down to the kitchen and get ready to leave with Mr. Weasley." He mumbled.

"Right. I'm ready." Hermione said, extracting herself from Draco's arms. "Draco was just warning me that we might run into his father while at the Ministry, we need to be careful and stick together."

"Yeah Potter, don't let Hermione out of your sight. With mine and my mother's defection, well Lucius will stop at nothing to get us back and teach us a lesson and he now knows that Hermione is the way to my heart. Protect her." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "Of course. Nothing will happen to her, you have my word."

Draco smiled in return. "And get yourself off the hook while you are at it Potter."

When Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen, they found Mr. Weasley waiting for them, somber, but trying to be upbeat. Even Mrs. Weasley treated the well, offering them breakfast with no snide remarks. Once they left for the Ministry, Hermione could tell that Harry's nerves were starting to get the best of him. He was constantly fidgeting, trying to flatten his hair, straightening his clothes, looking around constantly. "You need to calm down Harry. Dumbledore will meet us there and make sure everything is okay."

"Right. Yeah Dumbledore will make everything better, he always does." Harry agreed, but once they entered the atrium of the Ministry and Harry saw who Dumbledore stood with, he stopped mid step, worry and confusion showing on his face. "What the hell is my aunt Petunia doing here and crazy old Mrs. Figg?"

Hermione looked at the two women, one in slippers with fly away hair, looking slightly mad; the other stiff and haughty, looking as if she had been coerced into coming. Neither of them seemed like the best of witnesses. She didn't really know what Dumbledore was thinking either, but didn't want to voice that and make Harry worry any more. "Dumbledore knows what he is doing." She said.

Harry's aunt didn't even look at him or Hermione as they walked up, instead she stood glaring at Dumbledore. The other woman however waved half-heartedly at Harry. Dumbledore however seemed unaffected by the strange women standing with him. "Ah Arthur, thank you for getting Mister Potter and Miss Granger here safely. I will take it from here, we are expected downstairs in the courtrooms in about ten minutes, three hours before the set time. Luckily I expected something like this and got her early. Always be prepared. Come along now everyone. Hopefully this will go smoothly."

Everyone followed in his wake silently. As they exited the elevator on the lower level, Hermione froze when she caught a glimpse of tell-tell silver blond hair. Standing as proud as could be, chatting with Minister Fudge as if he weren't a murderous bastard, was Lucius Malfoy. And worst of all they had to walk right past him to make it to the courtrooms. Harry also tensed next to her and grabbed her hand, pulling both of them closer to Dumbledore. Malfoy would have to be a complete idiot to try to best the best wizard of their time, no matter how angry he might be. Trying to steal Hermione in front of Dumbledore would be stupid and Lucius might be many things, but stupid was not one of them.

As they got closer, Lucius turned towards them. "Dumbledore, I see you have found our wayward Mister Potter. Thank goodness he is okay, what a tragedy it would be if something had happened to The Boy Who Lived."

"Yes, as you can see, Mister Potter is alive and well." Dumbledore said, smiling at Lucius and Fudge the whole time, not showing any concern at all, though his eyes seemed like frozen pools of blue, daring either man to challenge him. He stared them down until all of his party had passed. "Lucius, Minister Fudge." He nodded to them and hurried after Harry and Hermione.

Hermione glanced back and saw that Lucius was staring at her with a penetrating gaze. She felt something flitting around in her brain and immediately knew what he must be up to, he was trying to us legitimus on her to find out about where Draco and Narcissa were. Not knowing what else to do, she flooded her mind with images of her as a child. Inconsequential thoughts that would give him no information at all. It must have worked, for before Dumbledore marched her into the courtroom, she saw frustration flash across Lucius' face before he could cover it. That brought a slight smile to her face, at least she had kept Draco and his mother safe for the time being.

The smile quickly faded from her face when she looked around the courtroom. It was to be a full trial for Harry. She glanced at her best friend and saw the nerves he felt. She squeezed his hand again. "It's going to be okay. Dumbledore even has your aunt here. There is nothing that they can do."

Harry gulped and nodded, apparently not able to speak. They all sat down, waiting for Fudge and the hearing to start. No one said anything, though Dumbledore hummed tunelessly and waved occasionally to wizards and witches in the jury who were clearly friends. That made Hermione feel a little better seeing how much support Dumbledore already seemed to have.

Soon Fudge came in and started the proceedings. He rattled on and on about how Harry Potter had been missing from his aunt's house and how the Ministry had no idea of his whereabouts and how he needed to explain himself or risk being kicked out of the wizarding world. It appeared as if he was not even going to ask for Harry's side, so Dumbledore stood, "Mister Potter would like to explain his absence, even though by law he has no need to. He has performed no magic nor risked the exposure of the magical world and has been staying with friends with his aunt's permission." He indicated Mrs. Dursley. "This is not the first time that Harry has spent his summer away from his relatives, is there a new law that states the Ministry has to know every activity of an underage wizard?"

Fudge looked flustered. "No, not normally, but Mister Potter is an exception. Due to his high profile we should know his location at all times, for his protection of course."

"And what is it that you believe Mister Potter needs protecting from? Are you now ready to believe that the Dark Lord has in fact returned and he might pose a threat to Mister Potter and others?" Dumbledore asked, the calmness no longer present in his voice. Now he was nothing but intensity and fire.

Fudge become flustered, "Stop spreading that lie! He is not back Dumbledore!"

"So you say Cornelius, yet here you are claiming you are worried about Mister Potter's well-being for no apparent reason. You must have a reason for calling this very public trial." Dumbledore pressed.

Fudge started to stutter, when a toad faced woman in pink coughed and sat forward, "Dumbledore, I know that you are aware that the Minster nor the Ministry are on trial here, you are not the one who should be asking questions. You have no authority."

"I would never presume to question the authority of the Ministry Deloris, but I am here to defend an underage wizard. I am simply doing that, as I am sure Minister Fudge can see. I have Mister Potter's legal guardian here to say she gave permission and I have two witnesses who can testify that Harry had to leave for his own safety. Shall we call the first witness?" Dumbledore turned from the toad woman and looked only at Fudge.

Fudge had clearly not expected witnesses, let alone Harry's aunt. "Well, if his family has given permission for this move, well… I suppose… the Ministry should still be kept informed… danger…up to something…"

"I'm sorry Minister? Didn't quite catch that." Dumbledore smiled politely.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Yes, well since Mister Potter seems fine and his aunt knows of his wellbeing, I suppose we can cancel these proceedings. Though the Ministry would like to be kept away of Mister Potter's movements."

"Mister Potter will continue to stay with friends until his return to school. I am sure that is sufficient for the Ministry, as you said, his safety is a matter of importance."

"Yes, yes." Fudge said, his face turning red with anger. "You may all leave now."

There were grumblings from everyone gathered, but Harry relaxed next to Hermione. Not wanting to press their luck apparently, Dumbledore ushered them all out. Harry's aunt chewed on her tongue, clearly wanting to say something but from the glances she kept casting at Dumbledore, she was too scared to say anything. Mrs. Figg just smiled and Hermione kept her hold on Harry's hand.

Hermione could feel eyes on them as they walked through the Ministry, some curious, many angry, but it was the ice cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy that caught her attention. He waited near the fireplaces that would let them leave, never once taking his eyes off of Hermione and Harry. Worried, she hurried up to Dumbledore. "Sir, Mr. Malfoy is up to something. We cannot let him hear where we are going."

"Not to worry dear. We are going to Hogwarts, to my personal fire where only certain people are allowed. Our movements will not be traced, I assure you." Though she noticed that Dumbledore's eyes bore in on Malfoy and he then looked around, Hermione following his movements to see several order members stood nearby just in case they were needed.

As they stepped into the fire, Lucius quickly approached, before an invisible barrier seemed to block him. Anger flashed across his face and right before they left he called out to Hermione, "I will get you Mudblood and then you will pay dearly for all that you have cost me!"

Then in a flash they were gone and tumbling out in Dumbledore' office. She and Harry were ushered right back in the fire, headed to headquarters, as Dumbledore dealt with Mrs. Figg and Harry's aunt.

As Hermione fell out of the second fireplace in as many minutes, she stumbled and felt for sure that she was going to hit the floor. Instead strong arms grabbed her and crushed her to a torso. A torso she recognized quite well. "Thank god you are okay! I have been waiting here ever since you left." Draco said, pulling her into a kiss.

Since Hermione had been Draco's only concern, Harry crawled off the floor where he had fallen. "Thanks for the help Malfoy."

"You have fallen off brooms Potter, I am sure you are fine. I had more important people on my mind." Draco shot back, the bickering starting once more. Just then Sirius came crashing into the room, followed by everyone else. They had to recount everything, but Hermione let Harry do most of the talking. She just sat there and let Draco hold her hand, happy to be with him and glad she had escaped whatever his father had intended for her.


	27. Chapter 27

I am back and much quicker this time. The health is holding up for now and I am getting back into the writing flow. Again, thank you for the kind reviews. I read them all! As always, I do not own these characters or world, all that credit goes to JK Rowling.

Later that evening, after dinner and when a full order meeting was being held, Harry and Hermione found themselves giving the grittier, yet more amusing version of the day's events to Draco, Fred, and George, and to their shock Ginny. As they were gathered in Draco's room, they were not surprised that Ron was nowhere to be seen. He still had not given up his grudges.

"I thought Harry would pass out when he saw his aunt standing there. And the look when he saw that Mrs. Figg too! If I hadn't been scared out of my mind I would have burst out laughing." Hermione said, a giggle in her voice. "Though I must admit that I have never met anyone quite as unpleasant as your aunt Harry. Well except for Draco's father."

"I have no idea what kind of threats Dumbledore had to make to get Aunt Petunia to enter the Ministry of Magic. The daggers coming from her eyes mean I will hear about it if I ever have to go back to her house. And Mrs. Figg a squib who saw the dementors in town! I thought she was an old bat." Harry said. "Still, too right on neither being as creepy as Malfoy's dad."

"I'm sorry that I was right, that he was there and tried to nab you. If he lays a hand on you I will find a way to kill the bastard. Though I want to anyways for all that he did to me and my mother." Draco spat out. "Evil bastard."

"I can't believe the Minister has no idea how evil he is. He tried to perform legilimenis right in front of Fudge! I just hope that he didn't get anything out of my mind about you and your mother." Hermione said, holding tightly to Draco's hand.

"No, you would have seen the smugness on his face. You did beautifully. I am just glad that Potter here and Dumbledore didn't let him get too close. According to Daphne, Theo and Blaise he has been trying to act as if nothing is wrong, yet his behavior is becoming erratic. Soon even money won't give the Ministry an excuse to let him roam the streets. Especially if Mother comes out with her memories."

"Is she considering testifying against him?" Harry asked.

"Well that's what she was talking to Snape about earlier today." Draco shrugged.

"Snape was here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it appears he came to see Draco's mum." Fred smiled.

"Indeed, they seem to be quite close." George added with a matching grin.

"In fact if we are not mistaken, well someday Draco might have a new step father." Fred finished with a laugh.

Draco shot them a look. "They have been friends for years. Severus is my godfather for goodness sake! You two…"

"Heard them getting rather close. Draco Snape… has a nice ring to it." Fred laughed.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled. "It would be better than being a Malfoy with Lucius running around ruining our family name."

"True there." George said.

Everyone laughed until Harry not so subtly changed the subject. "So you have talked to Daphne recently?" He blushed as he asked.

"Smooth Potter." Draco teased. "Yes, I got an owl from all three today. Apparently they were at Blaise's place in Italy and decided to take pity on their friend in hiding."

"You don't think that they are trying to get information out of you for your father do you?" Fred asked.

"Of course not! I am their best mate. Daphne and Blaise, and their families, have nothing to do with the Dark Lord. And Theo, well Theo thinks his father is a moron that is going to get the whole family killed one of these days. Besides, they specifically told me to tell them nothing important in case the owl is intercepted. I trust all three of them with my life." Draco said. "I just wish right now we could all be laying out a Blaise's villa."

"Me too." Ginny sighed before turning bright red and clasping her hands to her mouth.

Draco arched his eyebrow. "Have a thing for Blaise do we Freckles? You could do worse."

Ginny only proceeded to blush even more, not daring to open her mouth. Her brothers looked at her and chuckled. "Our own sister having a thing for snakes." Fred said acting wounded even as he laughed.

"I blame Hermione. She makes Draco look so tame that now Ginny has Slytherins on her mind." George continued.

"I am not tame!" Draco said and that only sent everyone else into fits of laughter.

"You are kind of tame mate." Harry said, as more laughter erupted, until the twins fell silent looking towards the doorway, so everyone turned that way as well.

There stood Ron, red in the face and ready to erupt in his own way. "So glad to see that you have all replaced me. I was your best mate once upon a time Harry. You and I, well we could have been something special Hermione. And the rest of you? You're my family and you are here laughing with a death eater scum? It sickens me."

"Well you and you closed mindedness sickens us." Ginny shot back, never one to back down from her brothers.

"I'm going to tell mom. She doesn't want you to associate with such people." Ron shot back.

"Mom doesn't control us and ever since dad had a talk with her she is coming around. We even heard her talking with Draco's mum. You are the only one with a problem, which makes you the problem." Fred said.

"And don't forget that we are going back to school soon. You won't be able to hide behind mommy there. Act like a prat and we can act accordingly." George added.

"Really Ron, Draco is part of our lives now. If you want to stay our friend as well you need to accept that." Hermione said.

"I'll never accept that snake!" Ron said as he stormed out.

"Well that went well." Draco drawled, breaking the tension. Everyone laughed and went back to their discussion. Hermione looked over at Draco, smiling and laughing with Harry and the twins. How much things had changed since Christmas. With everyone so merry it was hard to believe that war was coming.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for another bit of a delay. My husband is still mending from pneumonia and believe it or not my one dog came down with pneumonia as well! Crazy! Summer is in full swing where I live and the 100+ degree temps are wrecking havoc with my ms, so I am a bit slower on everything, including writing. I am still working and will be updating regularly though! Thank you for all the reviews! As always, JK Rowling owns these characters and all that is Harry Potter.

The rest of the summer went by too quickly for most of the children. Hermione was of course excited about starting her OWL year, but everyone else wanted the summer to continue. Sirius and Narcissa were truly making headquarters a home, a fun home where everyone felt welcome. Well everyone except Ron. Even Mrs. Weasley had calmed down. She may not have been friendly, but her open hostility seemed to be gone. Apparently learning all the Nacrissa had been through, the abuse she had suffered, had woken Mrs. Weasley up and cooled much of her anger in regard to the two Malfoys now in residence. That left Ron the lone holdout.

Draco for one, could not remember having a better summer. He and his mother were safe. No more abuse at the hands of his father. In fact he had never seen his mother so alive as she was now. She laughed and joked with Sirius all the time and the twins had not been too far off in suspecting that something was up between her and Snape. They did seem awfully chummy and more than once Draco caught his mother blushing when looking at his godfather. As weird as it was, Draco felt happy for both of them. Though Snape as a stepfather? Oh dear, is all he could think.

As for Draco himself, getting to spend almost every minute with Hermione was like a dream come true. He fell more and more in love with her each day. And their rendezvouses each night in his bedroom were the things erotic fantasies were made of. Hermione may be a bookworm during the day, but at night she was willing to try anything. Draco of course missed his few true friends from Slytherin, but much to his shock he had made some good friends in Fred and George. He had never laughed so much in his entire life. Playing pranks with them had become a hobby of his, much to his mother and Hermione's chagrin. Sirius however sometimes joined in with them, especially if Snape were the target. Draco had a feeling that even Snape was enjoying himself, though of course he would never admit it.

So when the time came to get their books and pack for Hogwarts, everyone but Hermione started to moan and complain. "Oh come on book shopping is so much fun!" She exclaimed, her eyes going misty just thinking about books.

"Maybe for some, but remember that some of us can't waltz into Diagon Alley. Actually most, of us can't." Draco reminded her, deftly not commenting on the books themselves.

"Too true you are," Harry mumbled, feeling a little cooped up at headquarters.

Just then Narcissa walked in. "Why is everyone so gloomy?"

"Book lists came." Harry answered.

"And most of us can't exactly go shopping at the moment." Draco added.

"Ah I see, a combination of dreading a new school year yet longing for more freedom at the same time. I do understand that on both counts. This place will be far too quiet when you return to school, and trust me no one misses shopping more than I. Sadly I believe that Dumbledore is sending the elder Weasleys to collect everyone's supplies, it is not safe for any of you to venture out in Diagon Alley."

At this Hermione's face fell and she looked as sad as the rest of them. "We can't go ourselves?"

Narcissa gave her a sad smile. "I am afraid not. Harry, Draco and myself are best unseen and as for the rest of you, well you are well known associates of ours. It's just not safe. I truly do feel your pain Hermione. Book shopping is still one of my favorite activities, despite my reputation for putting fashion above learning I was an excellent student in my day.

Sirius appeared by her side, "Well someone had to be the nerd of the Black family, you and Andromeda both filled the role. The rest of us…"

"Were either evil madwomen, a weak minded want to be death eater, or the biggest trouble maker ever to attend Hogwarts." Narcissa answered.

"And me." Sirius said, trying to look appalled.

"I said trouble maker." Narcissa said.

"That hurts." Sirius put his hands to his chest, feigning pain. Everyone in the room started laughing, then he added. "Besides, I believe that Fred and George here would give even James and I a run for our money. And I am proud to see the Draco is carrying on in a manner that might one day make me proud."

"Yes, I am not sure proud is the word I would use." Narcissa said, but she still had a smile on her face as she looked at her son lovingly. "Though I am so proud that you are making so many new friends, friends that would never have been possible in our old life. Sirius and I also thought that it might be good for you to see some of your old friends too before school starts. How would you like to have a little rendezvous with Blaise and crew in Italy? Unfortunately for you it will be supervised, but I assume that will not be a problem?"

Before Draco could even answer, Harry piped up, "Will Daphne be there?"

"Smooth Potter." Draco said.

Everyone laughed as Narcissa answered, "Yes, she will be there. I'm sure she wouldn't miss it for the world."


	29. Chapter 29

Trying to get back into the swing of things. I am still not all that well but writing, always writing! As always, JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.

The little field trip that Narcissa and Sirius planned for the children's going back to school party took way more planning to make sure that everyone would be safe and secure. Luckily Blaise's mother was one of Narcissa's best friends and would never tell Lucius or anyone else where her friend was. Sabine Zambini also happened to have several villas all over the world, some so far out of the way it was doubtful anyone in Britain knew where they were. Still, it took a lot of convincing to get Dumbledore and some of the other Order members to okay the plan. Harry of course had to be protected, but many were concerned about Sirius and the Malfoys as well, something that quite surprised Narcissa.

Snape and Lupin both agreed to come along as chaperones in addition to Sirius and Narcissa of course. All the children at headquarters were going, even Ron as his father and mother both insisted he go. They would be going to Diagon Alley that day and he could not be left alone with no protection. Begrudgingly he agreed. The other children were beyond excited. First, with the exception of Draco, none of them had ever been to Greece, the villa that had been chosen for the meeting. Second, they were just happy to be going anywhere after being trapped in the old Black family home for most of the summer. A day by the pool, living in the lap of luxury was more than most of them could have ever dreamed.

After a Snape and Lupin had went ahead to make sure that everything was secure, the group took a special portkey that Dumbledore had provided, pulling everyone to their destination at once. Before they had even regained their feet from the heap they had all landed in, there was a rush of sleek brown hair that flew into the heap, tackling and hugging Harry, Draco and Hermione. "Oh my how I have missed you all this summer! I have been so worried, only knowing part of the story and not being able to talk much in our letters!" Daphne cried as she continued to hug all three of her friends at once.

Finally Blaise came over and pulled Daphne off of them. "Let them get up Daph. It's not much of a party if you pinned half the guests to the floor. Well, it could be but…" He looked over at Narcissa listening and cut himself off. "Come on, let's celebrate the last of our summer break."

Draco could not stop smiling, being with some fellow Slytherins after weeks trapped with a bunch of lions made him feel more at home, more like his old self. The twins fit right in with Blaise and Daphne, "How is it that you were not put in Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"Well the Sorting Hat thought about it, but our parents would have killed us." George shrugged.

"Besides most of you would never have fallen for some out tricks." Fred added.

"Yes, Gryffindor's are much more gullible than Slytherins." Draco smirked, as Hermione slapped him playfully. Just then Draco looked over and saw that Ginny was sitting awkwardly, alone, near Ron but trying to distance herself. Not part of any group. The adults huddled together and kept watch. Harry and Daphne were clearly in a world of their own. "Hey Freckles, why aren't you over here? I'm sure Blaise would welcome some female companionship, as his charms are useless on Hermione for she knows what real charm is."

Blaise snorted. "You wish, Malfoy. But you are right about inviting a pretty red-head is never unwelcome company." He turned his charm on Ginny, making her blush almost as red as her hair.

Hermione leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear, "You are much sweeter than anyone would ever believe."

"Don't you ever tell anyone! I have a reputation to keep." Draco whispered back, though he smiled as Blaise turned on the charm and Ginny started to giggle. From the looks of it the female Weasley would soon forget her crush on Harry sooner rather than later. In the meantime, Hermione stared over at Ron with a sad expression on face. She clearly wished that her former friend would stop his self-imposed isolation. Draco sighed and stood up. "I am a far more generous man now thanks to you." He looked at Hermione and walked towards Ron, hating what he was about to do, but willing to do anything to make Hermione happy.

Walking up to Ron, Draco tried his best to sound friendly. "Weasley, this is a party. You are supposed to be having fun, socializing. You're friends are, so is your family. We Slytherins aren't that bad you know. Neither are you Weasleys."

"You may have fooled everyone else, but I know you for what you are." Ron spat at him.

"You know who I used to be. You've never taken the time to get to know Daphne, Blaise or Theo. You are the one who is sullen and alone now. Your friends are happy. Your family is happy. Yet here you sit miserable. To tell the truth I don't care that much, but Hermione does. She's sad to see you sad. So consider this a personal invitation to this party. Come alive man before you lose the friends you do have. Take it from someone who used to hold on to anger and grudges, having fun is much better." With that Draco walked back to his friends, hoping that Weasley would listen to him and stop hurting Hermione and Harry with his boorish behavior.

Ron sat there for over twenty minutes, not talking to anyone but from what Draco could tell, thinking. Finally, still looking angry and red in the face, Ron walked over to where the larger group gather, Daphne and Harry still lost in each other. "Hey Mione, can I join you?" The smile on Hermione's face meant everything to Draco and he hoped that they had passed a milestone with Ron.


	30. Chapter 30

Despite health still getting in the way, I am trying to update. As always, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the lucky duck who does! Thank you to those who continue to follow this story. It's my first attempt at fanfic and I have reached the point where it is a struggle to get the words down, the readers are what keeps me going.

The days after the party with the Slytherins flew by and much to Hermione's delight, Ron had finally started to come around. He no longer pouted alone, he began to join in with the others once more. He could not be called friendly towards Draco, but he was no longer openly hostile. That was progress and she knew that she owed all of that to Draco for making an effort. Now with school upon them her only hope was that things went as smoothly back at Hogwarts.

On the night before heading to school, after both Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa, the two women getting along much better now, had made sure everyone had packed, the twins were entertaining everyone with jokes, gags and some impersonations. Normally Draco would have been right there with them, but instead he sat in the corner, moody and brooding. Hermione was not the only one who notices, as Harry caught her eye and nodded in Draco's direction. She nodded her agreement and they made their way to him. "Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly.

"My father." Draco mumbled.

"What about him?" She asked.

"He's one of the board members for Hogwarts. He can get into the school if he so wishes." Harry answered for Draco.

"Exactly." Draco said, looking scared. "I don't think that even Dumbledore can keep him out. He will know exactly where to find me now. And he will be out for blood and to gain access to my mother." He turned his eyes to Hermione. "I'm not afraid for myself, I'm really not. I know that he won't be able to get any information out of my mind, so he will turn to other means to make me break."

"He'll try to come after me." Hermione voices his fears.

"Yes. You and my mother are my weaknesses. He will go after you, I can't be with you twenty-four seven, none of us can." Draco said.

"No, but we can be smart. We can go to Snape and Dumbledore, they can help us. We can watch out for him. We can stick together. We can plan to get away from him should he show up." Hermione said.

"When he shows up. He will not miss a chance to corner me, or try to grab you." Draco said, dread etched in his face.

"I faced Voldemort. I am not afraid to face your father to help protect you and Hermione. We are stronger than he thinks. Look, you already fooled him, defied him, and got yourself and your mother to safety. You can handle him. And so can Hermione, she is the brightest witch of our age after all." Harry said with confidence.

"You should be a cheerleader instead of a Quidditch player Potter." Draco laughed.

"Well then maybe you might stand a shot at winning." Harry smirked.

Draco's eyes narrowed in a pout as Hermione laughed. "Harry is right, as long as we are smart and stick together we will be okay."

The next morning was a rush of activity and security as everyone got ready to return to Hogwarts. It has been decided that the Hogwart's Express would be too risky for Harry and Draco, so instead Harry, Draco, Hermione, and all the Weasleys would be taking a very special portkey with Dumbledore directly to the school. They were all a little disappointed that they would not get to see their friends, but safety was of the upmost importance with the Death Eaters beginning to become more active. Lucius Malfoy was still a concern, but Dumbledore and Snape were doing all that they could to ensure the safety of all their students.

Once they arrived at the school, they all changed into their school robes and sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the other students to arrive. "I hope they get here soon, I can't wait to see. –" Harry cut off.

"Daphne." Draco finished for him, smirking like crazy.

Harry turned red as a Weasley, to which Ginny patted him on the shoulder. "They will be here soon. I can't wait to see Blaise." She said with confidence. This summer she had really blossomed now that she had gotten over her crush on Harry.

They all sat around fidgeting, Ron of course complaining about being hungry. Finally they heard the rumbling of hundreds of footsteps in the castle, and slowly people began to pour into the Great Hall. Draco sighed, "I guess that I should go over to my house table for the sorting. I'm sure Daphne and I will sneak back over here after, I'll tell Blaise at least one lioness requested his presence as well." He winked at Ginny and she grinned back at him as he stood and walked over to the Slytherin table.

As Hermione watched him from across the room as Daphne, Blaise and Theo crowed around Draco, acting almost as shields between him and the rest of the house. Goyle and Crabbe sat nearby, but seemed confused as if they should talk to Draco or not. Well their parents were Death Eaters, they had to know what Draco had done for her, that he had betrayed his father and the Dark Lord. Even Pansy seemed torn as to whether she should throw herself at Draco as always. It looked like it was going to be a tough year in Slytherin now that the Dark Lord had returned and loyalties were being tested. Draco really had changed his entire life for her. Still he looked happy with his few true friends and when he looked up and saw her staring his smile stilled her heart. She still could not believe that someone as beautiful as Draco was actually hers. And she would do anything, even fight Voldemort himself to keep him.


End file.
